Claim
by Phoenixlivesagain
Summary: Moving from the States to Korea was quite the change for me but it had to be done, but now the one problem from the States has come to Korea to claim me. But with the help from my family and new friends I am hoping to come out of this alive. OC/? Not even sure if there will be a paring but we'll see. Rating WILL go up in later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_English _

Korean

Ok so this is my first Noblesse fanfic. If no one has ever heard of it it's an amazing manhwa absolutely love the story and characters.

All characters belong to Son Jae Ho except Arianna

* * *

"_Ye Ran High School, wow quite an interesting name don't you think Titan_?" I asked my four year old German shepherd, staring up at the impressive looking school I readied myself to take my first few steps into my new life, and it seemed my dog wanted to come along for the ride. Noticing him walking next to me I stopped and stared down at him, smiling I told him, "_Sorry my sweet love but I'm sure they don't allow animals on the school grounds, so it'll be better if you just wait at the gates_."

Nudging him with my knee I guided him back to the school gates, leading him out I heard a slow whine come from him, "_No boy you can't come in with me everything's fine I'll be out in a few hours_." As if in complete understanding Titan sat his rump right on the ground next to the school gates smiling I patted him on his head and made my way back in.

Hefting my backpack over my new white jacket uniform I headed to the main building of the school but was soon stopped by three men in matching black uniforms, security guards I'm sure. Raising my brows I saw the silver haired man in the middle give me a quick once over most likely wondering why I wasn't in the typical girl's school uniform.

After a few days of being accepted into Ye Ran the school sent me the uniform I was to wear throughout my school days. Seeing that it consisted of a mini-skirt and knee high socks I decided I was going to wear my comfortable pair of hip hugger jeans and the school jacket, there was no way on earth or high heaven that I was ever going to wear such a uniform.

Bringing my attention back to the security guards I took in the appearance of the other two men, to the left of the silver haired man stood a man with ridiculously long hair put up into a high ponytail with piercing blue eyes. Then back to the right was a man with short black hair with a white streak down the front. They seemed like normal security guards for a fancy school like this but something about them just seemed…off. Mentally shaking myself of the feeling I tried not to concern myself of such thoughts I tried to convince myself that the odd feeling was due to being in a new place, new school, new home, hell an entire new country.

Putting a smile on my face I greeted the men, "_Hello, by any chance do any of you three speak any English?_" Giving me surprised looks the three men just nodded somewhat dumbly at me.

Smiling wider I nod in approval swinging my backpack to my front I open it to grab some paperwork checking to make sure I got the right ones I made my way to the man in the middle with papers held out.

"_Hi, my name's Arianna Rivers and I'm the new transfer student from America_."

The silver head took my papers and read them over, "_Oh a new transfer student I heard you weren't supposed to be here till a few more weeks._" Said the man with the ponytail, looking to him I gave a small shrug, "_Yeah well I was getting tired of doing nothing at home._"

Handing me back all my paperwork the silver haired man said, "_Alright we'll take you to the principal's office, and is that your animal at the gates?_"

Turning my head I spotted Titan at the gates, "_Umm yeah I hope it's alright that he stays there he sort of just followed me out of the apartment this morning, I promise he won't be wondering around the campus he's really good at staying_."

"_It would be better to discuss that with the principle_." Said the silver haired man.

Nodding my head I followed all three men, as to why it took all three of them to do a task such as this is beyond me. Walking through the hallways of the school building I admired how big Ye Ran really was I also quickly fell in love with how many windows the school had which gave me a beautiful view of the outside. Quickly getting tired of the silence and just looking around the hallways and the outside I asked the men, "_So what are ya'lls names_?"

Looking down at me the man with the white streak says with a smile, "_My name's Tao nice to meet you Arianna._" Reaching out my hand we both shake on our greeting, "_Nice to meet you to but please call me Ari, I'm glad I ran into someone that speaks English or I would have been more than lost_."

"_You don't know Korean_?" Asked the ponytailed man, looking to him I gave a sheepish smile, "_Well I know it it's just that I'm not that good at speaking it yet even though I've been learning it for a year now, and you are?" _

"_Sorry my name's Takeo_," Another shake of hands and more talking until I came to ask the silver haired man's name but it seemed that when I asked my question we arrived at the principal's office, knocking on the door we waited patiently for a few seconds, "Enter."

Opening the door the silver haired still nameless man led us into the office, "We've got a new transfer student."

Looking around the office I saw that it was very open and had two large white long couches in the center with a table in between them. Further into the room right in front of a large window sat a good sized desk sitting behind said desk I saw a relatively young handsome principal.

_Wow, since when did principals start getting younger?_ I thought to myself, hearing the scribbling of pen against paper stop I refocus my attention.

"_New transfer student?"_ He mumbled, without looking up he shifted through a few piles of paper until he pulled out a few pieces, after looking them over he finally looked up, upon seeing me he gave a small smile, "_Ah, Ms. Rivers I wasn't expecting you till,_"

"_A few more weeks I know_." I said with a smile of my own.

Breathing out a light laugh he dismissed the security guards, nodding their heads all three of them left but not without giving me a quick 'goodbye' smiling I waved my own goodbye. After the door was shut I turned back around to the principal, now known as Mr. Lee due to the name plaque on his desk that I saw, but then I saw the small scowl that was on his face, confused I asked, "_What? What'd I do?"_

Shaking his head as if to focus he stood up only to come to one of the couches to sit, "_Please have a seat_."

Walking further into the office I laid my backpack on the couch then sat myself down, "_Your office is huge_."

Hearing the principle laugh I finally focused my attention back on him for once taking in his full appearance, with shoulder-length blond hair and bright blue eyes the man is very good looking. Along with his kind and charming smile I could just tell the female population absolutely adored the man.

"_Yes I suppose it is; now it says here that you weren't supposed to be here until a few more weeks care to tell me why you have decided to come to school earlier than expected_." He said after re-reading over my paperwork, placing the paper down on the table Mr. Lee gave me a pointed look.

"_Well to put it simply I was getting tired of being at home, so I decided to come to school odd I know I mean what sane eight-teen year old would want to come to school earlier than intended_." I rambled nervously, in truth the main reason I decided to come to school was because I was tired of being left alone with my thoughts of the past, along with the constant reminder of what happened.

"_Arianna,_" Mr. Lee started, taking a deep breath it looked as if he was preparing to say something and then it clicked I knew he knew, sighing I shook my head in slight disappointment.

"_Please call me Ari, now tell me who told you was it Mr. Chris or was it the sheriff_,"

"_Ari please,"_

"_I'm sorry Mr. Lee but no, they had no right to tell you something so personal_." I was outraged my old principle and the sheriff really had no right. I could care less if the man sitting before me was my new principle he has no reason to know something like this, none what-so-ever.

"_Maybe your right I should just wait a few more weeks till I come to school_." I said with a certain finality to my voice, picking up my bag I stood up ready to leave making my way to the office door I was suddenly stopped by a gentle hand around my upper arm, "_Ari I apologize, please sit back down and lets discus this_."

Sighing I reluctantly sat back down brushing my dark brown hair back I glared over at Mr. Lee when he sat in front of me, "_Look Lee just tell me how much they told you, please." _

Seeing him sigh deeply he started his explanation, "_Yes your previous principle told me what happened, he told me everything including the injury that you still have yet to heal from."_

At that I grasped onto my side exactly where said injury was, looking down I examined my clothed side, "_They really had no right." _I mumbled out.

"_I understand but the reason he told me was for your protection." _

"_Protection? Please, I put that sorry basterd in jail, so what protection do I need?"_

"_Language young lady, as for the protection he wanted to make sure you came back to school when you were fully healed and seeing as how it's only been a few weeks since the incident I am more than sure that your injury isn't close to being healed. So I recommend that you stay home for at least another week till your injury heals a little more, I am not too comfortable with having a student with such a severe injury, besides what would your father think of you coming to school so early?" _

Pursing my lips at his explanation I just sat in his chair and huffed in agitation, for a few brief moments I sat in silence lost in thought over what I was going to do. Finally shaking my head I looked back up to Mr. Lee with a pleading look in my eyes I knew I couldn't just sit at home with my thoughts anymore, _"My dad said as long as I feel up to it I can come to school, honest to god his words. Look can't I just come to school already I honestly can't stand being at home alone anymore I need to get out and do something. I've already explored my new neighborhood and all the shops I just need something else to focus my mind on, hell if it'll make you feel better I can even go to the nurse's office everyday if you'd like but please just permit me to come to school."_

At my small cuss the principle gave me a warning look to which I just gave a smile, for another few moments he just sat and thought I was really hoping he would agree then finally he sighed,_ "Will I have a problem with you and this cussing habit of yours?" _

"_Possibly."_ I said simply.

Sighing again he gave me a small glare, _"Alright I will permit it but on the condition that you go to the nurse as you said and I will also tell your P.E teacher that you will be sitting out of any and all physical activities until I deem it otherwise, instead you will be helping with anything your teacher needs is that acceptable?"_

Smiling widely I nod my head with enthusiasm, _"Yes that's just fine Mr. Lee thank you so much,"_ I abruptly stopped talking when he raised a hand for silence.

"_Your welcome but just to let you know I am not entirely too comfortable with this situation Ari I am actually going to want you to report to the nurses office every morning before school and every afternoon after is that clear, other than that welcome to Ye Ran High School."_ He said while holding out his hand smiling once again I gladly took his hand in a firm shake.

Standing from his seat Mr. Lee made his way back to his desk to once again rummage through his piles of paper work while he was at that he also pressed a button on his desk phone with a sudden buzz voice rang through, "Yes."

"I need for you to come to my office please." Mr. Lee said to the person.

After that the phone clicked dead, finished with his rummaging he finally pulled a paper free from the slight chaos of his desk striding back over to me he handed me the paper looking over it I noticed that it was my schedule, _"I am going to have Takeo show you to your class and then around the school just so you can be acquainted with it after that your more than welcome to head on home." _

At that my face fell I didn't want to go home I wanted to start my class already I was about to voice my issues but there was a sudden knock and opening of the door interrupting me, turning I saw one of the security guards from before, Takeo.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes Takeo would you please escort Ms. Rivers around the school grounds and then introduce her to her new class,"

_"I thought you said I could start class today Mr. Lee_." I said with narrowed eyes and an irritated tone.

"_I think it would be better if you'd start class tomorrow morning besides you can't go to class in your current state of dress, I do believe there is a dress code at the school."_ He said giving me a pointed look at my clothes.

Looking down at myself I just shrugged, _"Yea that also might be a problem I don't exactly do the whole skirt thing I'm used to just jeans and a T-shirt I'm not used to this uniform style thing you've got going on here."_

"_I'm sorry Ari but you need to wear the uniform provided to you." _Mr. Lee calmly stated, scrunching my face in annoyance I told him, _"Well wearing a skirt just isn't something I'm comfortable with considering what has happened."_ At that the look on Lee's face softened into one of understanding but it also gave me a curious glance from Takeo.

"_Alright you can wear the jeans but you must have the jacket alright." _

Smiling widely I nodded in agreement, _"Thank you Mr. Lee I truly appreciate that." _

With those last words I turned around to pick up my bag and headed out the door with Takeo but before we could get to far from the door Mr. Lee called out, "_Oh and Ari,"_

Turning back into the office I gave my new principle a glance, "_Yes?"_

"_No more bringing your dog to school please." _With that I gave him a small nod of the head and a smile. Closing the door with a click I gestured to Takeo, "_Lead the way." _ Giving me a smile we were off.

Takeo took me around the entire school campus and I must admit it really was something, their courtyard was very impressive with a large track, with a few basketball hoops, and soccer field. Very impressive not even my old school had something this nice.

After showing me the ups and downs of the school Takeo took me to my new class but before he could knock on the door it suddenly opened lightly jabbing me in the side. I nearly went to the ground in pain, "Oh shoot I'm sorry." I heard a young man's voice yell out in panic, groaning I clutched my side mumbling out obscenities, "No, no it's fine."

Bending over I reached for the wall for some support, until a gentle hand grasped me by the arm steadying me. "_Ari, are you alright?_" The voice of Takeo said gently.

"_Yeah, fine, I got into an accident a few weeks ago so my side is bruised pretty badly, nothing too serious though. But on a side note please done tell Mr. Lee about this."_ It wasn't a complete lie there was some bruising around my injury.

Giving me a skeptical look Takeo looked uncertain, so I just gave him a reassuring smile hoping to put him at ease, _"Honestly I'm fine." _

Catching my breath I tightly clutch my side for a second, pulling my hand away I inspected it for blood thankfully seeing there was none. Looking back up I finally saw the guy that hit me with the door, a shock of red hair and bright blue eyes along with a band aid across his nose he was a good looking fellow.

Taking a closer look at him he actually looked a little familiar, then I though back to early this morning, I was just coming out of my apartment when a flash of red ran by me. Thinking about it now that flash of red was wearing the Ye Ran school uniform, talk about small town which this place obviously wasn't.

But at the moment I didn't like him he hit me with a freakin' door, albeit on accident but still that hurt like no tomorrow.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there." The red head said, but I paid him no mind I waved his apology off I mean it was an accident after all.

"Shinwoo you should be more careful." Takeo said before walking into the class which left me out in the hall with Shinwoo. Seeing as how he was just standing there staring at me I decided to introduce myself, "Hi my names Ari." I said in Korean.

Blushing Shinwoo stammered out his name, I couldn't help it the boy was too cute so I gave a light laugh, rubbing his head in embarrassment he gave me a curious look. "Are you a new student or something? I've never seen you around before, actually did I run by you this morning?"

_Guess he remembers, wait what was he saying again? _

Crap now I actually have to speak in Korean, I mean I have already been learning the new language because my dad and I were going to be moving here sooner or later. You see my dad works for the KSA as security and as of last year he was offered a job at the main offices here in Korea but he wanted to wait until I was out of school before he moved us. But due to what has happened he decided to move me here while he took care of business back home.

"Um yeah I'm actually a transfer student from the States." Ok so my Korean wasn't all that bad, I guess I just chalked it up to something more than it was.

"Oh cool," And que awkward moment.

Thankfully Takeo and the teacher came back out, it looked as if my new teacher was a burly man, he looked as he was a freaking body builder or ex-military he also had a large 'X' shaped scar on his head. Smiling at him a reached out my hand, "Hi I'm Ari." Shaking hands the teacher introduced himself as Mr. Park.

"It's a pleasure Ari, Takeo says you will be attending my class starting tomorrow." Mr. Park said.

"Yeah, Takeo is just giving me the grand tour of the school." After a few more words with the teacher Takeo and for some odd reason Shinwoo lead me back out to the front of the school.

Coming up to the front gates the three of us ran onto the other two security guards, Tao and the still un-named guard. "Adjussi, Tao!" Shinwoo yelled out excitedly.

_Adjussi? Isn't that a name used for an older guy? _

"Shinwoo shouldn't you be in class?" Tao asked the boy, to that he just smiled sheepishly. Laughing I turned to the four men, "Takeo thank you for showing me around I appreciate at, it was nice meeting ya'll I'll see you tomorrow." I said waving to them.

"Uh, hey wait up a second." Stopping I turned to see Shinwoo running up to me, "Hey since you live in the same apartment building as me would you want to walk to school with me, well just so I could show you around." He asked blushing while rubbing the back of his head once again.

I was a little hesitant with my answer because I wasn't too keen on walking alone with a guy so soon but his next words reassured me, "And it won't be just me a few of my other friends will be walking with us to."

Smiling at that I nodded my head, "Yeah sure that would be great, I'll meet you all downstairs." With that said I turned back around and headed to the front gates once close enough Titan ran to me with an excited bark. Laughing I pat him on the head, "_Come on boy let's head home, and see if we can get dad on the phone."_

* * *

Ok so this is my first Noblesse story so hope ya'll like it


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here's the second chapter, I know it's a little slow going but hey I'm building up to things.

Once again I don't own any of the character from Noblesse besides Ari, and Titan.

* * *

After stopping by the nearby grocery store to pick up a few food items I headed back to my apartment, once there I continued unpacking a few of my belongings. But before I did that I went to my room to change into some comfortable clothes which consisted of a pair of loose jogging pants and a tank top. Coming back to the living room I saw a few large boxes with the words 'mine' and 'dads' written on them going to the one that said 'mine' I opened it.

Opening the flaps of the box I saw that it was all of my books so dragging it over to my room I started unpacking all of my books onto my bookcase. My apartment or should I say my dad's apartment is a good sized one. With it being a two bed and two bath it was the perfect size for two people to live in, even though at the moment it's just me living here.

After putting up my books I checked the time, it was only a little after one in the afternoon, "Well Titan let's see if I can get dad on the phone."

Now trying to locate my phone has never been so difficult, for the past five minutes I have searched for my poor phone until I reached my room and looked on my bed. Rummaging around on my blankets I finally found the stupid thing, falling onto my bed I dialed in my dad's cell number.

Waiting a few seconds I finally heard him pick up, "Hello."

Smiling at the sound of his voice I said, "Hi daddy, so glad you actually picked up this time."

Hearing a deep rumble of laugher from him I could just tell he was smiling, "It's good to hear from you honey, how're you feeling today."

Moving to the kitchen I began to tell my dad about my day, "Fine besides the fact a guy jabbed me on the side earlier today."

"What, are you alright did your stiches come out or anything?"

Now that he mentioned it I haven't even checked my side yet, lifting up my shirt I stood next to a mirror to see the damage done. A large gash rested just above my hip bone with still in tack stiches but all around the injury was ugly dark bruising that led all the way up my ribs. Looking to my other side I saw the same amount of bruising, "I'm fine dad and no the stiches are still there, but hey look um I just want to tell you that I'm going to start school tomorrow."

I braced myself for the shout that I knew was about to occur, and sure enough, "What!"

Wincing at the loud tone I pulled the phone far from my ear, "Yeah about tha,"

"Young lady you are not supposed to be in school until your side heals,"

_Here we go again. _

"Dad I know but I was getting sick and tired of being here alone all the time,"

"You have Titan." He said.

"I know but it isn't the same, dad I am here alone with my thoughts all day and I can't stand being left alone thinking about what has happened. I'm a teenager and I do need some kind of social contact, look I've already gone to the school and talked to the principle he said as long as I go to the nurse's office every morning and afternoon he'd allow me to come to school starting tomorrow."

Hearing a long low sigh come from the other end of the phone I knew my dad was thinking over what I said, "Alright, alright just as long as you feel your well enough to be going to school."

"I am dad, hey so when are you going to be coming I'm beginning think you'll never come."

"Honey about that,"

At that my face fell a little, I knew then that it would take my dad a little longer to get here, "How long will you be this time dad."

"It'll be a few months Ari, I'm so sorry but the Union has given me and my team another mission."

Sighing I looked to Titan for some kind of reassurance, "I thought that you were done with the Union dad, you said you were officially working for the KSA."

"I'm so sorry honey, after this mission I'll be there and then there'll be no more of me going away I promise you that. I swear to you this is the last one."

"That's fine dad." I mumbled out disappointed, "Look change of subject, I wanted to ask did any of the guys get asked to come here as security also?" I asked changing the subject quickly, because I was already disappointed over the fact that dad was going to be here a lot later than was originally planned.

"Yes, all of them I get to bring the entire team I'm sure they'll be more than happy to see you."

Smiling I was more than relieved to hear that, "That's great dad I can't wait."

"I know, soon baby, soon." Before he could say anything else though I heard a large ruckus on the other side of the phone.

"Um dad, hello?"

"Ari, my darling Ari how are you." Scrunching my face I tried to figure out to whom the new voice belonged to then, "Kainen, is that you?"

"Yeah, sweet thing how have you, ow hey I'm talking here old man,"

"Give me my phone back boy. Ari I'm going to have to let you go honey alright, I'll call you later tonight."

"Ok dad tell the other guys I said 'hi', hope to see you soon." With those parting words we hung up.

So it seemed that it would be a few months before my dad actually got here, that was disappointing to hear but like he said I did have Titan for company. "Well boy it looks like it's just me and you for a couple more months."

Titan licked my hand in doggy reassurance, smiling sadly I pat him on the head, "Come on boy lets go for a walk." Putting on a pair of socks and shoes I grabbed his leash and the both of us headed out of the apartment.

* * *

The joys of the apartment building that I'm living in is that there is a park close enough to where I can give Titan his walks and me a good jogging area. The park was simple enough, there was a small playground for young children and a few jogging paths that weaved in and out of the wooded areas. All in all the park was perfect as of now Titan and I started off at a nice walking pace but then I began thinking about how it would take my dad a few months to get here. With those thoughts I brought our walking pace into a slow jog, which slowly turned into a run after the full force of me living alone caught up to me.

It's already been two weeks since I've moved to Korea and after everything that has happened to me all I wanted was my dad, but due to his job I have been constantly left alone. Pushing our run a little harder I wanted every thought out of my head I didn't want to think about my dad or the incident that took place back home.

After a good hour of hard running I slowed us back down to a jog then to a walk, by the time Titan and I finally stopped the both of us were breathing heavily. "Sorry if I pushed a little too hard boy." I kind of felt bad for taking Titan into such a run but I really needed it even though know my poor side was throbbing in slight pain. Walking up to a nearby water fountain I ran the water and cupped my hand under it so Titan could get a drink. After he had his fill he jumped away from the fountain giving me room to gulp my own mouth full of water.

"Ok boy let's get on home and start dinner." Turning us around we began our trek home, by the time we were on the main street I noticed a few kids with the Ye Ran uniform walking about.

_I guess school has finally gotten out. _Looking at my phone I saw that the time was just after four o'clock.

"Ari! Hey Ari!" Looking around for the source of the yelling I turned my attention to across the street where I saw Shinwoo and the security guards along with six other students. Smiling at the four familiar faces I gave them a wave, seeing as how I had to be on the other side of the street I made my way across to them.

Once there I greeted everyone, "Hey guys."

"Hey Ari, guys this is Ari the new student in our class." Shinwoo said to his friends.

Looking over at them a saw that there were three girls and three young men, the first girl I saw had long dark blue hair and kind eyes, next to her was another girl with long silver/white hair. Now silver hair is something that is beyond uncommon in a teenager but for this girl it seemed natural it didn't look dyed or anything, she also had scarlet eyes. Looking over I saw one of the young men, he was relatively short, well shorter than my 5'4, with brushed back silver hair with two black stripes on either said of his head he also had the same scarlet eyes as the girl.

_Siblings possibly. _

Bringing my attention back I looked over the next person, the last girl, she had shoulder length brown hair and kind brown eyes, she looked nice enough. Then my eyes were over at another short young man I'd put him at the height of 5'2 about the same as the silver haired boy. This boy had short brown hair and eyes he also wore a pair of glasses.

Then lastly there was the young man in the back. There was no denying that he was quite the good looking guy with scarlet red eyes and jet black hair he seemed to be every girls dream. He also wore a cross like earing on his left ear but his face seemed to be stoic yet regal at the same time.

Seeing what everyone wore I could tell that every single one of them attended Ye Ran so smiling I greeted them also, "Hi, it's nice to me ya'll"

Then one by one everyone started greeting me, "Hi, I'm Ik-han it's nice to meet you Shinwoo has been talking about you none stop today." Said the boy with glasses, those words earned him a light punch in the arm from Shinwoo who was blushing and trying to explain why he was talking about me so much.

"I'm Suyi." The blue haired beauty.

"Yuna" Kind eyed girl.

"Regis."

"Seira."

_The silver haired siblings._

"And this is Rai, he doesn't talk a lot because he's from overseas like you but he's cool." Shinwoo explained.

Smiling I once again said 'hi', "Ari we were all heading over to Principle Lee's do you want to come with us?" Ik-han asked.

_They go over to the principles place? That'll be interesting, but then again._

Looking down at myself I saw that I was only in my track pants and tank top also I was a little sweaty from my run. "Maybe next time, I just finished a run so I need to get home and get clean." I said with a smile.

"Oh ok maybe tomorrow after school." Ik-han said, with a parting smile I continued my way home.

After about ten minutes of walking I came upon my apartment building, jogging up to the third floor I walked into my apartment. Taking Titan off his leash and setting out a fresh bowl of water for him I went to my room to gather some fresh clothes. Walking into my bathroom I turned on the shower and had myself I nice long, hot, shower.

Coming out of my shower a good thirty minutes later I started a simple meal, looking at my phone I saw that the time was now after five. Finished with eating I cleaned up my mess and settled down for the rest of the night. Curling up in my bed I beckoned Titan to jump up onto the bed with me, after a few hours of watching TV and fooling around on my laptop I finally shut everything down and went to sleep.

_I guess dad forgot to call back, oh well not like it's the first time. _With those last thoughts I drifted off to sleep_. _

* * *

The next morning I woke up to Titan licking my face groaning I pushed him away, "Off you mutt, I'm awake." Pushing him off the bed I sat up groggily, stretching I got up and got dressed for the day. With my jeans and new uniform jacket on I grabbed my backpack said goodbye to Titan and headed out to school.

On my way down from my apartment I noticed Shinwoo and his group of friends, taking a deep breath I readied myself to be the 'new girl'. "Morning guys." I said once I was next to everyone.

I received a chorus of 'mornings' from all around, well more of a grumble from Shinwoo because it looked as if the boy just rolled out of bed.

"Guys it's too early for me to be awake, whose bright idea was this?" The tired boy said.

Looking to him I smiled, "I do believe it was you, you're the one that wanted to walk to school together." In response he continued to shuffle about, grumbling about how bad of friends we all were.

After a few good laughs at Shinwoo's expense we all started walking to school, "So Ari where are you from exactly?" Yuna asked.

"Well I'm from the States, Texas to be exact." I explained.

"Oh Texas, so is it true that in Texas you ride horses to work and school, or do you always wear a cowboy hat," Ik-han started shooting off, and everyone in the group listened in intently.

"Whoa, whoa there, look no we don't ride horses we drive cars just like everyone else, albeit with a few larger trucks here and there, and no we don't always wear a cowboy hat. Texans are just like everyone else in the world." Laughing at the looks on everyone's faces I continued walking.

After a few more questions about my home we finally arrived at the school, coming upon the school gates we were greeted by the security guards. "Ari, the principle would like to speak with you before you go to class." Takeo said walking up to me.

"Aw, what did she do, she just got here." Shinwoo complained, deciding to mess with him I said, "Maybe I'm already complaining because you jabbed me in the side with the door yesterday."

"I said I was sorry!" Shinwoo nearly yelled.

* * *

Laughing I headed off to the principal's office, "I'm kidding Shinwoo, I'll see you guys in class."

Coming up to the principal's office I lightly knocked on the door until I heard the faint 'enter', opening the door I greeted Mr. Lee, "Mornin' Mr. Lee."

"Good morning Ari, I would just like to make sure that you remember to go to the nurse's office, and if you wouldn't mind I would like to see the extent of your injury."

Raising a brow I thought about his request, "Um, just a random stupid question but is the nurse a woman?" I just had to be sure I mean I still wasn't too comfortable with being alone in a room with a guy just yet, no matter how nice and kind they seem.

Knowing about my situation Mr. Lee nodded, "Yes she is indeed a woman."

_Alright there's one problem solved, I guess he could come see it, just as long as the nurse is there. _

So agreeing to let him come to the nurses office with me the both of us headed there, "So Ari what did you think about the school when Takeo gave you a tour?" Mr. Lee said starting a conversation.

"It's very nice, I actually haven't seen a school quite like this before so you could say it's a bit of a shock for me. Also I've already met Shinwoo and his friends, we all walked to school together this morning."

"I'm glad you like it here so far then, and yes Takeo told me on how the two of you met already."

With a grimace on my face I stopped walking, "About that,"

"That is why I wanted to accompany you to the nurse's office."

Groaning I mumbled out, "Damn I told him not to tell you."

"Language young lady," Laughing at the small reprimand I continued on walking.

"When it comes to a student's wellbeing believe me when I saw any of the security guards or teachers will bring it to my attention."

"I understand." I sighed out.

Arriving at the nurses office we made all the necessary introductions and explaining why Mr. Lee was there then we finally got down to business, "Alright Ari, just lift your shirt a little so I can see your side." Now came the hard part for me, actually showing my injury hesitating for a few seconds I had to build up my courage and show my side.

Taking off my uniform jacket I lifted my shirt those few inches to reveal my side, hearing a small 'hiss' I looked up to see the nurses face scrunched, "Oh my, what in the world happened my dear?"

Shrugging I gave the lie I told everyone that didn't know, "Just an accident I got into a few weeks ago, I took a bit of a tumble and landed on a shard of glass."

Poking and prodding around my wound the nurse asked me the standard questions on if it was painful to walk or if it hurts when I move a certain way. Answering 'no' to the questions I kept on insisting that I was perfectly fine.

Looking over to Mr. Lee it seemed as if he was in deep concentration, "Nurse, do you think she is well enough to be coming to school so early? Her previous school said she needed a few more weeks of healing before she came back."

"Hey now Mr. Lee you said if I felt well enough I could start today." I said a bit agitated.

"True but if she says otherwise then you will be going home." By the look on his face it seemed that Mr. Lee was serious.

"That's just not fair Mr. Lee. You'd be going back on what you said to me yesterday." Scowling I glared at the principle. Feeling a gentle pat on my arm I looked to the nurse, "She's just fine Principle Lee, her wound is healing up just fine. Even though it is slightly agitated, have you done any strenuous activity as of late?"

Turning back to the nurse I gave a slight nod, "Yeah, I did a run yesterday afternoon." Nodding her head the nurse looked over at Mr. Lee, "Well she seems perfectly fine to be attending school but," She said turning to me, "No more running or anything of the sort for a few weeks alright, if you do that you may pull your stiches."

Groaning I complained over that bit of information, "Well that just sucks, I really enjoy my runs to."

"Not running will be beneficial to your healing Ms. Rivers, so I deeply insist that you not run for a while." The nurse said.

Nodding I shrugged my jacket back on, "Well if everyone is satisfied on how my side looks may I head off to class now?"

"Of course, do you remember on how to get there Ari." Mr. Lee questioned.

Grabbing my belongings I thought about his question, "Yeah, I think I do." Smiling once again at the nurse and principle I went in search of my class.

* * *

_I'm not lost, I'm not lost….shit I'm lost. _

For the past ten minutes I have been wandering the school halls and still I couldn't find my class, I couldn't remember for the life of me if it was on the third or second floor. "Aw man, this is just not right and I don't want to go back to Lee's office what am I gonna do?"

"Ari?" Turning I caught sight of the silver haired security guard.

_What was his name again? Wait Shinwoo called him 'Adjussi' _

Smiling nervously I didn't know what to say exactly, but it seemed as if the guard knew what was wrong, "Are you lost?"

"No?" I said questionably.

Seeing the man sigh he said, "Follow me I'll take you." Turning he began walking the other way, groaning a bit I followed after him.

Catching up to his side I gave him a sheepish smile, "Sorry if this is a bother to you I sort of just got turned around."

"It's fine, you are a new student after all."

_Not much of a talker is he? _

A few minutes later we finally arrived at my class, looking to 'Adjussi' I thanked him for bringing me to class, "Thank you for your help, Adjussi I really appreciate it."

Nodding at me he turned and left, watching him go I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something different about him the same goes for the other guards. Shaking myself out of that mindset I gently knocked on the door, opening it I poked my head in. Seeing Mr. Park at the front of the class with a book in hand he gestured me in.

"Class listen up this is our new classmate would you please introduce yourself." I always hated doing the whole 'introduce yourself' thing in front of the class.

Plastering on a smile I introduced myself, "Hey everyone I'm Arianna Rivers but please just call me Ari,"

"Alright then Ari go ahead and have a seat in front of Shinwoo, Shinwoo raise your hand." Spotting my new red haired friend on the far right hand side of the room next to the windows I made my way to him.

Taking a seat I took a quick look around and saw that Shinwoo's entire group of friends was in this class, smiling when I looked at Yuna and Suyi I gave them a small wave.

_Maybe this place won't be so bad. _

When lunch rolled around our little group headed off to the school's cafeteria, taking a seat at one of the tables I waited for everyone to come by and sit. Seira and Regis were the first ones to come sit with their bowls of what looked like ramen.

"Ari, where is your food?" Suyi asked sitting next to me.

"I forgot my money this morning, but it it's no big deal." I told the girl.

Seeing Ik-han get up and leave the table I thought nothing much about it that was until he came back with another bowl of ramen. Setting it down in front of me he gave me a sweet smile, "It's never good to skip a meal Ari." The boy said.

"There was no need to do that Ik-han, but thank very much." I said smiling at him.

_Defiantly not that bad of a place, everyone is so nice here. _

After school I was just going to pack my things and head home but it seemed that my new group of friends had other ideas, "Hey Ari, we thought you were going to come with us to the Principles place." Yuna said.

"Oh, would it be alright to just go over? I questioned.

"Yeah its fine, besides Rai, Regis, Seira and the hyung's live there so we normally go there most days." Shinwoo said excitedly.

_Hyung, hyung, what does that mean again? Big brother or some sort. _

Biting my lip I debated on weather to go or not but it looked as if Yuna and Suyi made the decision for me, linking an arm through my own the girls started dragging me along.

"You'll have plenty of fun there Ari, and just wait until you try Seira's cooking it amazing." Yuna said with a bright smile.

"Ok guess I have no choice." Laughing I now willingly followed the two girls, with the rest of our group following behind.

* * *

Ok so there you go, hope you liked and please review! I enjoy reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

So here's the third one, enjoy!

* * *

_Now that is a nice house._ I thought gazing up at the impressive looking home.

With it being a two story home it looked the perfect size for the seven people living there, walking up to the door Shinwoo knocked a few times until it opened revealing Mr. Lee. Welcoming all of us in I caught my first glimpses of the inside of the principles home.

The first thing I noticed was how open the living area was, with a nice seating area in the middle of the room with a glass table and couches the living area was simple yet elegant. Further observation of the room I saw the stairs that led up to the second floor to where I imagined all the bedrooms were. Then finally I saw a small glimpse of the kitchen, I didn't get to see much of that because we all took our seats on the couches.

After some idle chit-chat about our day we all started to play a few games and eat some small snacks, but after a while the questions on where I was from came back to the fore front.

This time the questions started to come from Tao, "So Ari, we've heard that you are from Texas how was it living there?"

Taking a quick sip of my drink I said, "Wow, word travels fast about me huh?" I said giving a pointed look to Shinwoo and Ik-han, "But yeah, living there was awesome, even though it's always hot no matter what season we're in."

"I've heard that about Texas is it really as hot as they say?" Yuna asked.

Smiling I nodded, "Yeah, I lived in central Texas and there we basically only had two seasons, hot and hotter. We only have about two months out of the year that's cold, and that's only in January and February, but even then you would only ever need a lite sweater to wear."

"Well here you will need something more than just a sweater when its winter time, here you will need a good jacket." Mr. Lee said.

"Guess that means I'd actually have to go shopping for some decent jackets for once." I was actually excited for winter time here, since it never really got that cold back home I always wore just a plain hoodie but now I can wear I nice jacket for once.

"So since this is my first time here in South Korea what exactly do you guys do for fun here?" I asked.

"Well we normally come here to hang out most days but then we'd sometimes go to a PC Bang," Shinwoo started but before he could continue on I interrupted, "What's a PC Bang?"

"It's like an internet café mainly used as a gaming center." Ik-han replied.

"Oh" I said somewhat stupidly.

Fiddling with my necklace I once again took in my surroundings, this time catching sight of a large fish tank settled into one of the walls. "Ari, what's that necklace it looks expensive." Suyi asked, pointedly look at my necklace.

Rubbing my fingers over the small cross charm I smiled sadly, "This was a gift from my friends, it was a goodbye present."

"It's lovely Ari." Takeo said.

"Thanks, my friend's pitched in to buy me it, it reminds me of them and home."

"The way you speak of your home it sounds like you're going back, are you?" Mr. Lee asked.

Tricky question, "Well I hope so, maybe after school ends, I mean I'm already eight-teen so I can legally live on my own." With that said I saw the looks on my new friend's faces, sad and somewhat disappointed. Not wanting to upset them I said quickly, "But you never know I still have a full year here and I would also hate to leave my dad here all alone."

Not an exact guarantee but the only reason I moved here was for my dad's benefit, sadly though the move was during my senior year. That was another reason I was sad to leave, leaving during my senior year was hard but I was glad for the change. Even still I knew my dad wanted to keep a close eye on me after the incident but seeing as how he's stuck on a new mission I don't think he'll exactly get his wish. Besides on way or another I was going back to the States if only for a little while, that I was sure of.

"Speaking of your father Ari, I spoke to him yesterday." By the look on Mr. Lee's face I would say that he found out that what I told him the other day was a complete lie.

_Well that's not good._

Doing that fake cough I looked away from the look Mr. Lee was giving me, "Is that so?" Seeing as how the small coffee table was a mess I decided to make a quick escape by cleaning some of the mess the others and I made.

Quickly making my way to the kitchen I began throwing some of the trash away along with cleaning the few dishes. Pulling out my phone I texted my dad…

_**Me**__: you talked to the principle!_

Not even a minute later his reply came.

_**Dad:**__ I did I wanted to see his thoughts on you going to school early._

Scowling down at my phone I roughly shook it with both hands, "Oh that is not right." I grumbled, stuffing the phone back in my back pocket I continued on washing the dishes. Finished with that I walked to the other side of the kitchen to get a clean rag but I was too close to the island and jabbed myself on the side of the counter, hard.

Hissing out in pain I grasped my side, "Shit, oh man that hurt." Bending over I rested my head against the island.

"Ari, are you alright?" Looking up I noticed Tao standing in the kitchen entrance way.

Smiling at him I answered, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine just bumped my side on the counter is all." I said trying to play off my discomfort. Straightening up I tried to move but when I did I felt the pain in my side flare.

Bending back over I breathed in deeply, "Ari, Ari let me see what's wrong." Tao said gently rubbing my back, shrugging him off I told him, "I'm fine Tao really."

"Ari you do not look like you are alright, let me go get Mr. Lee so he can take a look at it." Panicking at that I quickly grabbed onto his arm, "No, no, no, no its fine really, look it's just I got into a small accident a few weeks ago and my side is bruised pretty badly that's all."

By the look he was giving me it seemed that he didn't believe me but lifting my shirt a little I showed him some of the bruises, thankfully though I showed him the side that _only _had bruises. Seeing his eyes widen at the look of my side he asked in alarm, "Does the principle now about this?"

"He does and I had to convince him to let me come to school with this bruising and if you tell him about this he'll make me wait another week until he lets me come back." I said urgently.

Seeing him contemplate my words he nodded somewhat reluctantly, "Alright but if I may ask what happened exactly?"

So I told him the same thing I told the nurse, "I kind of fell down an embankment and I hit a few large rocks on my down." I said sheepishly.

_Man I have got to stop lying. _I thought a little guiltily

It looked as if he didn't believe me but thankfully he let it go, sighing in relief I watched as he left the kitchen. Thinking that it was time for me to head back out to the living room I began making my way out, but before I could make it out there my new principle stopped me.

_Uh-oh first Tao now him. _

Smiling sheepishly I greeted Mr. Lee, "Hey Mr. Lee."

"Ari, did your father really give you permission to come to school early?" With the look he was giving me I knew it was pointless to lie to the man so I reluctantly told the truth. Thankfully though it seemed as if Tao didn't tell him anything.

_For once I'm happier that I'm in trouble for this. _

Shrugging my shoulders I said, "Yes and no."

Resting a hip against the counter Mr. Lee crossed his arms and waited for my explanation, "Yes because I did call him and told him I was going to school and he gave me permission, and no cause I told him the day after I first talked to you, so yeah there's my reason."

Plastering on the brightest smile I could muster I waited for his reply, seeing him sigh deeply Mr. Lee rubbed the bridge of his nose roughly as if in tiredness or annoyance.

I'm voting for the later.

"I think we are going to have some problems Ari." I heard him mumble.

Laughing lightly I once again shrugged my shoulders, "My old man always said I was a problem child." Seeing him look up and give me a small glare I brought my smile down to one of sincerity, "I know my limits Mr. Lee trust me when I say I'm not going to be doing anything drastic that'll injure myself any further."

_And my limits consist of me staying far away from kitchen islands. _

About to reply back he was interrupted by the Adjussi, who came into the kitchen with arms full of trash and dishes. Giving both Mr. Lee and I curious looks I smiled at him and began to take some of the dishes off his hands, but he shrugged me away gently.

"Here let me help."

"There's no need,"

I interrupted him by taking the dishes from him, "I was raised to never leave a mess in my host's home, besides if my mother ever knew I left a mess she would surly smack me over the head." I said with a laugh.

Taking the dishes over to the sink I gave them a quick wash finished with that I turned to see the Adjussi and Mr. Lee giving me a surprised look.

"What?"

"Nothing, thank you Ari for the help the others don't exactly clean up after themselves so I normally have Takeo and the others clean." Mr. Lee explained.

Laughing I could see his point, we're high school kids what did we care, smiling at him I finally made my way back to the living room. The moment I entered the room another question came at me, "Ok here's another question Ari."

"Alright, shoot." Before sitting I made sure my side felt fine, after sitting down next to Rai I picked up a piece of cake that Seira made, Yuna and Suyi were right this girls cooking and baking are amazing.

"Did you ever live one a ranch?" Ik-han asked.

Smiling wide I said, "Yes actually,"

"Really!?" Shinwoo and Ik-han said in excitement, also by the looks on the others faces was also ones of shock and excitement.

"Yes really, born and raised if you could believe it, the ranch belonged to my mom once she passed it became mine since the land is supposed to stay within her family."

"I'm sorry to hear about you mom." Yuna said with a tone of sadness.

Smiling at her a shrugged, "Don't be, it was a long time ago."

"So why didn't the land go to your dad isn't that how it's supposed to go?" Shinwoo asked.

"Normally yes but the land has been in my mom's family for years and it is only to be used by her family not by my dad's. So basically the land is only to be used by the children, if I had any aunts or uncles on my mother's side then their kids would have access to the land. No one outside of my mother's family is allowed on the land or able to use it, even if it's a relative of my dad's, that person would need our permission to come to the ranch."

"Whoa, so you mean, _you _own a ranch? Wow how big is it?" It seemed my reveal of having a ranch has stunned everyone.

"Well let's see I think it's about a hundred acre ranch, we have the main house and a barn off to the side to house our horses. Actually do any of ya'll have a computer?"

"Here use mine." Tao said handing me his laptop.

Smiling in thanks I opened the laptop and entered the internet, typing in the ranches address into 'maps' it brought up the view of my childhood home. Feeling a stare over my shoulder I look to the side to see Rai looking at the computer intently smiling at him I turned the computer around for everyone to see.

"Ok so here is the ranch, from the front gates all the way to the lake back here is my home and so is this surrounding area." Drawing an invisible line from the blurry image of the gates down the long dirt road all the way passed the house to the lake I showed them the ranch.

"You have a lot of hilled and forested areas, what do you do with all that land?" Takeo asked in amazement.

"Well I would go on horseback rides around the ranch,"

"But with that much land aren't there any animals out there?" No idea on who the question came from but I answered.

"True we have mountain lions, bobcats, and the occasional coyote but that's why we always carried a weapon I also always went out with my dad or one of the ranch hands. The first time I was allowed to ride the ranch alone was when I turned six-teen that was when my dad was confident enough in me to use a gun on my own."

At the word 'gun' I could see Takeo perk up, "You know how to use a gun?"

"I do my dad began teaching me ever since I was old enough to carry one, he would also take me out hunting every season, shot my first buck when I was thirteen." I said with pride.

"Isn't that dangerous though, to have a child hold such a weapon?" This from Suyi.

"One would think, yes, it would be but my dad always taught me to respect a gun, they are not a toy or something to flash around just for shear enjoyment. They are something to protect in certain situations, or for simple recreational purposes. Honestly the only place I was ever allowed to hold a weapon was on the ranch or at a shooting range, I have never once carried outside of the ranch."

"Your father is a wise man to teach you such things." Takeo piped in, nodding in agreement I smiled.

All of it was true, the only time I have ever held a weapon was during hunting or when I was out on horseback wandering the grounds with one of the guys. After a few more explanations on my 'ranch life', the boys were getting a kick over the fact that I lived on a ranch, we finally packed up and got ready to leave.

At the front door we all said our goodbyes to Mr. Lee and the others, "So you guys tomorrow!" With that final shout we all left.

* * *

The way home was nice, the five of us chatted about everything and anything from foods to our favorite past time after about ten minutes of walking Suyi and Yuna went their separate way.

"You have a goodnight guys, we'll see you tomorrow Ari." They said with smiles and waves, waving back the guys and I also bid them goodnight.

Continuing on it was only Ik-han, Shinwoo and I, "So Ari, was that dog at the gates the other day yours?" Ik-han asked.

"Yeah, that's Titan he's a German shepherd, if you'd like tomorrow after school everyone can come over to my place and meet him." I proposed.

"That would be great! Also since you live in the same building as Shinwoo maybe now he'd get to school on time." Ik-han laughed, from that little jibe it earned him a headlock from Shinwoo.

"Hey now I would make it on time if someone would wake me up whenever they stay the night." Shinwoo exclaimed.

With their antics the two boys stopped on the sidewalk for their little scuff, laughing at them I continued on at a leisurely pace. But I didn't get far because a loud cat call stopped me, looking ahead I saw a group of what looked to be rowdy young men.

"Damn look at this girl she sure is a cutie." One of the guys said.

Narrowing my eyes into a glare I took a few steps back, only for someone to gently grab hold of my arm letting out a light gasp I looked up to see who it was, Shinwoo.

"Stay behind me Ari, Ik-han watch over Ari." Taking a bold step forward Shinwoo faced the group of five guys, "Ik-han he can't face all these guys at once." I whispered harshly.

Putting a gentle hand on my arm Ik-han gave me a confident smile, "Of course he can, just watch you'll see."

Frowning I did as I was told, I watched.

"Hey now isn't this pretty boy that Han Shinwoo everyone talks about, I expected him to be a little bigger not some scrawny little mutt. But who cares, what I care about is that little pretty thing back there." The, I suppose leader said, walking around Shinwoo he leered over at me, giving him a disgusted look I glared at him.

I knew that look, one of want and possession, I've seem it countless times from 'him' but this guy here was nothing compared to 'him'. Sadly though I took a step back in fear, even though it's only been a few weeks since the incident the mental and physical scars were still there.

"Awe how cute the little girl thinks she's a hot shot, giving me a look like that come here honey I bet…"

He never got to finish, for in the next second he was roughly thrown to the ground by a high kick to the head, amazed I looked to Shinwoo who looks like he barely moved.

"Who said you could look at my friend and speak to her that way?" He said with a harsh glare to the boy on the ground.

_Amazing, I didn't even see him move. _

"Hey!" Another boy yelled, he charged at Shinwoo but once again I didn't see what exactly happened, one second he's charging at Shinwoo and the next he's falling to the ground.

All that I could see of what happed was that Shinwoo twisted to the side and throwing a punch to the guys face. With that one punch the guy was down for the count, after that the remaining three men looked as if they were about to jump in as well thankfully thought they thought better of it and began to leave.

"Forget this that _is _Han Shinwoo."

_And there they go. _I thought, watching the men go I stood there amazed at Shinwoo's strength for someone so small and lean I didn't really expect for that to happen.

"I told you he'd be able to handle it Ari." Looking to Ik-han I gave him a smile.

"Yeah, no kidding." I mumbled, picking up Shinwoo's dropped bag I stepped around the downed men to get to Shinwoo.

"Now that was impressive." I said handing him his bag.

Giving me a bright smile he rubbed the back of his head laughing a little, "It's nothing really, but are you alright?"

Smiling I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, come on lets go." From then on we had no problems, after saying goodbye to Ik-han, Shinwoo and I made it to our apartment building.

"Well this is my floor I'll see you tomorrow?" Shinwoo said stopping at his apartment 1521.

"Yeah I'll meet you hear cause I'm a few floors up." Waving goodbye I continued on to my own apartment.

Reaching my door I searched my bag for my keys, finding them I unlocked my door but before I could even step foot inside Titan decided to give me a jumping greeting.

"Oh my god, Titan!" Laughing I pushed him down, entering my home I began making myself comfortable, taking off my school jacket my shoes. After taking a quick shower I made myself something small to eat, done with that I noticed the time to be a little after nine.

"Wow boy I left you here all alone today didn't I," Hearing my voice Titan wagged his shaggy tail in response.

"Well that wont happen tomorrow, we are going to have company tomorrow so I hope you'll be on your best behavior." I told the dog.

Smiling at him I cleaned up my mess and headed to bed, crawling into bed I motioned for Titan to jump on the bed curling up at my feet he settled down for the night not soon after I also feel asleep.

* * *

Finally out with this chapter hope you enjoyed and once again please review, I like reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I know it's been a while but here it is finally.

* * *

School the next day played out just like yesterday, walked to school with my new friends said hello to the security guards at school and started class, but once lunch rolled around things got interesting.

During lunch after everyone got their food and sat down I popped a question that's been bugging me ever since I laid eyes on Seira and Regis, "Hey Regis is your hair naturally that color?" I asked.

Seeing the boy scoff at me he said matter of factually, "Of course it is, why wouldn't it be."

"Well its just I've never seen someone with hair like that that's natural, when I first saw you and Seira I thought your hair was dyed."

Scoffing again he said, "I would never do such a thing to my hair."

Laughing at him I just shrugged, then getting an idea I got up from my seat walked over to Regis's side and started ruffling through his hair.

"What are you doing!" He yelled out in panic.

"Oh calm yourself I'm just checking to make sure, besides you have these two black stripes on the sides I wanted to see if you were telling the truth." I said laughing.

Running my fingers through his hair I took a close look, or as best as I could with all of his struggling and found that his hair didn't feel like someone's whose been dyed.

"Wow you hair is naturally like that." I said amazed.

Feeling a pair of hands swatting at me I quickly moved away from the struggling boy, seeing his face flushed he glared at me. "Why would you do such a thing?"

His face was just too funny, laughing at the boy I told him, "Why not?"

Sitting back down I heard Shinwoo and Ik-han laughing, "Wow I don't think I've ever seen someone do that to Regis." Shinwoo bellowed out.

"I couldn't help it I was curious." I said still laughing.

"I told you the truth I don't know why you would insist on thinking I was lying to you." Regis said still with the scowl.

Smiling I shrugged, "Like I said it's just I've never seen someone with your hair color, actually I could ask the same thing of your hair Shinwoo." I said turning my attention to the red head.

With that Shinwoo's laughing abruptly stopped, seeing as how he was sitting next to me the boy got up and ran to the other side of the table. "Hey now my hair is naturally red so there is no reason for you to be doing what you just did to Regis."

"What's wrong Shinwoo embarrassed." Suyi gently teased.

"N-n-no! It's just, just…" It seemed he couldn't get his words out and also his face flushed to the color of his hair. With his antics the girls and I laughed that much harder which in turn made Shinwoo hang his head in shame.

"Awe Shinwoo I'm sorry." I said brokenly with laugher.

After we all settled down from making fun of Shinwoo we all settled into a nice chit chat until I brought up the topic of everyone coming over to my apartment, "So guys I was wondering if ya'll aren't doing anything after school today why don't you come over to my apartment."

Seeing everyone's eyes light up at the suggestion Yuna and Suyi were the first to answer, "That would be amazing Ari, we're in."

"Awesome, how about you guys?" I asked looking to Shinwoo and Ik-han.

"Seeing as how I live in the same building as you heck yeah." Shinwoo said with excitement, Ik-han also put his two cents in by saying he'd also go.

Now all that was left were the last three, "So Rai, Regis, Seira how about it?"

"Of course I'll go." Said Seira.

"If you insist, I will go as well." Regis said scowling still.

Last but certainly not least there was Rai, "Rai?"

Looking at me he just gave a small nod, smiling I made a sound of excitement tonight would be the first night I wouldn't be alone.

"Awesome I can't wait!"

:...:::...

Later in the day it was time for P.E which meant that I got stuck helping the teacher and that consisted of me running paper errands. Running from one side of the school to the other dropping off papers to various teachers was beginning to tire me out so in one random hallway I decided to take a break. Seeing as how no one was in the hallway I decided to go wandering around the school, besides I'm sure my teacher wouldn't mind all that much.

Hall after hall I wandered I still couldn't get over how nice this school was or how big after a few minutes of wandering I came across an empty gym. Looking in I saw something that was absolutely amazing to me…a balance beam. Quickly looking up and down the empty hallway I made my way into the gym.

Taking in the gym I saw that there were two balance beams with padding underneath them, smiling I made my way to the one closest to me. Placing my hands on the beam I lifted myself to where I was straddling it taking in a few breaths I stood walking to one end of the beam I reached out my arms to either side of me.

Biting my lip I mumbled, "Aw man this is such a bad idea, but god how I've missed doing gymnastics."

Taking a few deep breaths I crouched low and did a backflip, landing I let out the breath I was holding and with that came a sharp pain to my side. Crouching I let one leg straddle the beam while my other supported me, lifting my shirt I inspected my side. Seeing that the cut wasn't bleeding or opened in any way I decided to do a few more tricks since I knew my class period was almost over.

Standing back up I quickly did a handstand but my concentration was quickly lost due to my uniform jacket falling over me. Coming out of the stand I threw off my jacket and my t-shirt which left me in my tank top.

Now feeling like I could move more freely I did a few more flips and handstands, but with those moves the pain in my side increased. Rolling my shoulders I tried to shrug off the pain, obviously that didn't work but thankfully I was going to do one last trick.

Once again walking to one side of the beam I took a few deep, deep breaths readying myself I did three backflips, by the time I was starting the third flip I was close the other side of the beam. On the final flip I landed with one foot on the beam following with the downward motion I kneeled with my other leg dropping to the side.

Holding the position I had on arm in front of me and the other behind so I could balance myself out, with that position I had to contract all my core muscles which began to aggravate my injury. Not caring for the pain I concentrated on holding that exact position for as long as I could.

Suddenly I heard someone call out to me, which in turn made me lose my concentration and fall to the padded floor. Groaning I looked to the side to see who had interrupted me, standing by the gym door stood Takeo.

"You know it's never a good thing to yell at someone who's doing something like that." I mumbled out just enough for him to hear me. Lifting myself into a sitting position I tried to catch my breath, feeling a gentle hand pull me up I saw Takeo giving me a concerned look.

"I'm sorry Ari I didn't mean to frighten you." Now fully standing I saw that Takeo was still giving me a concerned look and pointedly staring at my side.

Brushing off the look I asked him, "What are you doing here anyways."

Giving me a raised brow he countered with, "What are _you_ doing here exactly? Your teacher was getting concerned since you haven't been back in a while he said you'd be in this area of the school so I came out looking for you and here I find you."

Giving him a sheepish smile I shrugged, "Yeah sorry 'bout that."

Rolling my shoulders I tried to get out the stiffness I could feel beginning to form due to my fall and I also ran a hand down my side to be sure I wasn't bleeding thankfully I wasn't, "I'll head on back out alright." I said looking back at Takeo but there was a look on his face that showed he was still concerned.

But he wasn't exactly looking _at _me, he was looking right at my injured side with the way he was looking I just knew.

"He told you." I said accusingly.

Realizing that I knew Takeo opened his mouth as if to say something but I didn't give him the time of day, quickly grabbing my jacket and throwing my shirt on I stormed off to the principal's office with Takeo hot on my heels.

A few short minutes later I came upon the office door, slamming open the door I went straight up to my startled principle and slammed my hands on his desk. Glaring at the man I told him plainly, "You told them."

With somewhat wide eyes Mr. Lee looked to me then at Takeo whom was behind me, seeing realization come across his face he sighed deeply, "Yes I did, but I only told them the nature of your injury not on how you got it."

Looking over my shoulder at Takeo he gave me nod, "It's true that's all he told us."

Running a hand through my hair I took a seat on one of the couches in the middle of the office, rubbing my hands over my face I sighed deeply. Hearing the door close I saw that Takeo left the office, looking back in front of me I saw that Mr. Lee had taken I seat on the other side of the table.

"Why did you tell them Mr. Lee." I said with a bite too my voice.

"It was in your best interest that I told them Ari." Making a very un-lady like sound I scoffed at the man.

"Please explain that one to me Mr. Lee. Because I would really like to know why other people I don't know are knowing my business."

"They needed to know Ari, just to make sure that you are being careful."

Frowning at the man I sighed, "Look I know you're just trying to look out for me but I don't need anyone here trying to babysit me."

Calming a little I rubbed the bridge of my nose, I knew Mr. Lee was just looking out for me but I am a big girl I don't need no babysitters. "I'm sorry I snapped at you like that it's just I'm still sensitive on that subject."

Giving a slight nod Mr. Lee gave me a look of understanding, "It's completely understandable Ari, but I need to make sure you are doing fine I know the experience you went through has been traumatic."

Letting out a bitter laugh I mumbled, "Aint that the understatement of the year."

"Look Ari let's just put this behind us and get on with the day go on ahead and get back to class." Mr. Lee said.

Nodding I rose from my seat and shrugged on my jacket seeing as how I still had it off, making my way to the door I was stopped by the sound of Mr. Lee's voice, "Also Ari, please don't be wandering off from class."

_Busted. _Letting out a lite laugh I nodded and left.

…...::::::::...

Finally school was out for the day and the best thing about it was that today was a Friday also everyone was coming over tonight. Meeting up with everyone at the front of the school I couldn't wait for everyone to come by the apartment, "So you guys ready."

"Of course, we're so excited." Yuna said, behind her there was a collective nod of heads mostly from Shinwoo and Ik-han.

"Alright then let's go." After saying goodbye to Tao, Adjussi and Takeo and me apologizing to Takeo we all headed to my home.

This time around the walk home was highly entertaining, with all of us joking around and having playful shoves here and there. Most questions that came today were directed towards everyone but me which was a relief, today it was me having questions about everyone. With the questions I learned that Suyi was a popular celebrity and that Shinwoo was highly wanted by other schools due to his athletic abilities especially in the martial arts area. Which made me realize how he was able to beat those guys with such skill yesterday also that he and Yuna have been friends for years. Also I found out that Ik-han was a little computer wiz which was good because maybe he could help me with my few computer issues.

As for Seira and Regis I found out that their hair _was_ naturally that color that one was fun to figure out, and finally there was Rai. Well Rai was sort of just there since the boy didn't talk much I couldn't get a lot out of him besides the occasional nod, but I guess that was due to him also being overseas. For as much as I wanted to ask him about where he was from I got the feeling he wouldn't exactly say.

Finally after a good fifteen minutes we made it to my apartment, walking up the few flights of stairs we came upon my apartment. Unlocking and opening the door I was greeted with a heavy body colliding with me, "Jeez boy relax. Come on in guys."

Grabbing Titan by his collar I dragged him away from the door which enabled everyone entry to the apartment. But with the attendance of all the new people Titan was able to quickly get out of my grasp, pulling away from me Titan suddenly body slammed Shinwoo to the floor licking his face.

"Ah, get off!" Shinwoo yelled, but you could faintly hear a laugh to his voice smiling I tried to drag my dog off of him.

"I'm sorry he just gets a little excited around new people, but since he wants to say 'hi' let me introduce ya'll to my dog, Titan." I said proudly.

Making him sit Titan finally calmed a little but that didn't last long, for in the next second he was back up and greeting everyone. Going up to Rai Titan sat before him tail wagging, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth Titan patiently waited to be petted, or he may have been waiting to jump on the poor boy. Thankfully he didn't, Rai raised his hand to rest it on Titan's head, hearing a satisfied grunt come from the dog he slowly leaned into Rai.

Satisfied with the attention he got from Rai Titan quickly moved onto the next person, sadly though I couldn't say that Regis got away from Titan's jumping greeting. The second Titan laid eyes on the boy he launched himself at Regis, with the collision of boy and dog someone was once again laying on my floor with Titan above them.

"Oh for heaven's sakes boy stop jumping on my friends." I laughed aloud, letting out a quick whistle Titan perked up and got off of Regis.

"Have some control of that animal Ari." Regis said once he stood back up, rolling my eyes I pointed to Regis with a wicked smile, "Sick-em boy."

With a yelp Regis was back on the floor with Titan once again licking at his face, laughing aloud everyone just stood around and watched the licking torment Regis went through.

"How's that for control Regis?" Shinwoo laughed out.

Seeing as how everyone was just standing around I called off Titan's little lick attack and motioned everyone to have a seat in the living room. Now my living space was a decently spaced area, after you walked in the living area was to the right which had natural light coming in due to the large patio windows.

Finally having everyone seated I ran to the kitchen to bring out a few snacks and drinks, by the time I got back I saw that Titan was lying across the laps of Yuna, Suyi and Seira. With his head at Seira's lap it looked as if his ears were getting the best rubdown due to his tail wagging viciously. Laughing at the site I sat myself down next to Ik-han, "So what do ya'll think of my apartment?"

"It's big, who else lives here with you?" Ik-han asked.

"Well right now I live alone, my dad is still in America finishing up some important business so its just Titan and I for now." I explained.

"Wow, how long will your dad be gone?"

"Depending on how things go maybe another two months or so." Shrugging my shoulders I took a sip of my drink, "But its fine really, I'm used to him being gone for weeks to months on end, we normally keep in touch so I at least I know he's fine. So getting off that subject what do ya'll want to do?"

For the rest of the night the lot of us played computer games and fooled around, by nine o'clock everyone left and when they left they left a mess in the kitchen and the living room table. Laughing I finally knew what Mr. Lee was talking about, "Well guess I should start cleaning."

And clean I did after that I relaxed for the rest of the night, smiling to myself I looked to Titan who was happily sleeping by my feet. "Guess you enjoyed the company huh boy. Yeah I think life here is gonna be good."

:…::…..

_**6 months later**_

"Guys come on Seira is cooking tonight!" Shinwoo yelled with excitement.

"Alright, alright just chill Shinwoo." I said trying to calm the overly excited boy, so far today has been good I've spent most of the morning with Shinwoo, Ik-han, Suyi and Yuna. Looking back at the past few months the lot of us have become close friends starting from simple sleep overs to mass dinners over at Mr. Lee's.

Thankfully my injury on my side has healed up nicely so now I could move more freely and without much pain, but due to how I enjoyed my running and gymnastics I would constantly irritate my wound. When it finally healed up it of course scarred over but if someone were to put the slightest of pressure or touch it, it would hurt.

Now however my only true and irritating problem throughout the past six months was that my dad has yet to move over here, I know how important his job is but even still I wish he was here. My dad and I still keep in contact via cell but over the past few phone calls him and I have gotten into a few arguments so now we're sort of not talking.

I haven't heard from my old man in a good few weeks but what did I care, as of now the five of us were on our way to Mr. Lee's for dinner the moment we knew Seira was making food we finished up our walking around and headed to Mr. Lee's.

"Hey guys after dinner do you want to come over to my place and watch movies for the rest of the night?" Ik-han asked.

"Yeah that sounds like fun I'm in." Shinwoo said.

With a look between Yuna, Suyi and myself we smiled and nodded our heads, "Sure we're in to."

Finally coming up to Mr. Lee's place I reached the door first so I laid a few quick knocks waiting a couple of seconds the door opened to reveal Takeo. "Takeo! We have come to invade the principles home once again." I said with a bright smile.

"I can see that, come on in kid's dinner is almost done."

Stepping inside we said our 'hellos' to everyone, while Shinwoo and the others made themselves comfortable in the living room I headed straight to the kitchen. Peaking in I saw Seira cooking away, "Evening Seira would you like any help?" I said giving the girl a smile.

"There is no need Ari, everything is almost done." She said politely.

Seeing as how the table wasn't set yet I took it upon myself to set it reaching up to one of the cabinets I carefully began taking out plates.

"Good evening Ari, and if I may ask what are you doing you're a guest here please we will set everything." Mr. Lee greeted while he tried to reach for the plates in my hands.

"Evening to you to Mr. Lee and it's fine I don't mind helping out." I said moving the plates away from his grabbing hands.

Not long after I set the table dinner was soon finished, after everyone gathered at the table we all started eating and talking about our day. About an hour into dinner I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket excusing myself I went out to the living room.

Pulling out my phone I saw a number I didn't recognize shrugging I answered it anyways, "Hello."

"Ari?" Asked a strangely familiar male voice.

"Yes, may I ask whose calling?"

_Where have I heard that voice it so damn familiar. _

Hearing the voice chuckle the man answered, "It's only been half a year and you have already forgotten about me, how sad my sweet little one."

Then it hit me knew it was, this was the man that basically forced me to move from my home, my school, my friends, the man that beat me stabbed me and nearly raped me.

"Speechless my little one, you honestly expected for me to be kept in jail? I was only there for a few hours after all I do work for the Union someone of my stature could never be held by public authorities. Now don't be afraid I know our last meeting wasn't exactly all that good but I know that our next one will be perfect. I'll see you soon my sweet Ari."

I couldn't breathe, couldn't think I was numb this couldn't be happening the man I thought that was put in jail for what he did is apparently out and now coming back for me. Dropping my phone I fell heavily on the couch, shaking myself out of m stupor I got my phone and tried to think of something.

My dad I needed to call my dad, so quickly dialing his cell I waited for what felt like forever for him to pick up but sadly he didn't answer, I tried this a few times with the same results. Now I could feel a few tears falling due to my growing frustration, "Ari?"

Wiping my eyes I looked over my shoulder to see Adjussi, if my dad couldn't help me then I knew for a fact that Mr. Lee and the security guards could. Over these past six months the security guards and Mr. Lee have practically become my family, so I would turn to them if I ever needed any kind of help.

And right now help is something I am going to need.

Licking my now dry lips I could tell that Adjussi knew something was wrong due to the growing concerned look on his face, "Ari are you alright?"

"No." I nearly whispered, turning back around I sniffled and wiped furiously at my eyes, hearing shuffling I saw Adjussi come into my line of sight sitting on the opposite couch.

"What's wrong?"

"I need your help."

* * *

Again I know it's been a while and I'm hoping the next one will be out sooner than this one


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I know its been a while but it was because of midterms and spring break but now here's the next chapter!

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I need your help, actually I need to talk to Mr. Lee first." I said correcting myself.

I needed to talk to Mr. Lee first before anyone else because heaven knew I needed someone that was familiar with my situation. Besides I really didn't want Tao, Takeo, and Adjussi to know what has happened to me, with a nod of his head Adjussi got up and left back to the kitchen.

Getting up myself I began to frantically pace the floor not even a second later a gentle hand stopped me looking up I saw Mr. Lee, "Ari what's wrong?"

Looking past him I saw Adjussi, "Thank you for getting him but I need to speak to him alone please." With another nod he left.

"Ari,"

Calming myself as best as I could I brushed my hair back in nervousness, "He knows I'm here." I said somewhat frantically, resuming my pacing I let that statement sink in.

"He?" Mr. Lee asked in confusion, "Ari what do you mean, who knows you're here?"

"Who do you think? The man that beat me, stabbed me, and nearly raped me, fucking Thorn Sinclair knows I'm here Mr. Lee. Knowing that man I sure as shit bet that he also knows my address, hell he's got my phone number." I said throwing up my phone for emphasis, then realizing that I said all of that out loud I looked to the kitchen entrance, thankfully no one came running out due to my outburst.

Looking back to Mr. Lee I saw that he had a very concerned look, "Alright Ari just calm down and have a seat, now do you know if he is actually here?"

Sitting down I shook my head, "No he isn't the number he called from was a local one from back home which means he's still in the states. Even still though I'm sure he'll be here within a few weeks he always did like to plan things out."

With that bit of knowledge I at least had some time to contact my dad and tell him what was going on I'm wondering though why he hasn't been picking up my calls. Regardless if he was on a mission or not he would always pick up, right now I'm hopping that he's doing something important.

Coming out of my thoughts I looked back to Mr. Lee, "What am I going to do?"

Before he could say anything Mr. Lee was interrupted by the scrapping of chairs against the tiled floor, a second later everyone came filing out of the kitchen. "Hey Ari are you ready to go?" Yuna asked coming out from the kitchen along with everyone else.

Wiping my eyes clear of any tears I turned around, by the looks of everyone it seemed that they were done with dinner, "Actually guys something has come up and I need to talk to Mr. Lee about a few things. It might take a while so ya'll go on ahead." I explained in as an even voice as possible.

Receiving a few confused looks Shinwoo asked, "Is everything alright Ari.

_No._

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine, so just head on out I'm sure I won't make it over for the movies so I'll send ya'll a text when I get home." I said with a smile.

"You sure you don't want me to stay behind and walk with you, I mean it is getting pretty late." Shinwoo continued.

Before I could answer Mr. Lee spoke up, "It'll be fine Shinwoo I was going to give her a ride home after everything." He said putting everyone's mind at ease, including mine.

After a few hugs, quick 'goodbyes' and me constantly telling everyone I would text them when I got home everyone finally left. Now that everyone was gone my only problems were Seira, Regis, and Rai since they were now in the living room.

I was still debating on whether I should let Tao, Takeo, and Adjussi know about my situation, but as I thought about it I was sure Mr. Lee would tell them anyway. Which meant that I might as well tell them now, sighing I sat myself back down on the couch with a hand over my eyes.

"Alright Ari now why don't you explain everything to us." Mr. Lee started.

Scowling I lifted my hand to look at everyone in the room, "I'm not exactly comfortable talking about this with everyone here." I said pointedly looking at my three friends.

"What is so secretive that you cannot discuss it with us present?" Regis said sourly.

"It's not so much secretive as it is personal Regis, now if you will please." I said a little snappy, then I saw Rai just silently turn and leave the living room back to the kitchen and as if in silent command Regis and Seira followed.

"Ari are you alright with them here?" Mr. Lee asked gesturing to the security guards.

Sighing I rubbed the back of my neck I could already feel myself tensing up over the conversation I knew I was about to have, reluctantly I nodded my head, "Its fine Mr. Lee they might as well know what's going on, besides I was pretty sure that you would tell them anyways."

Giving me a sheepish smile Mr. Lee silently agreed with my statement, "Alright then."

Looking to the three security guards I knew for a fact that this conversation wasn't going to be pleasant, I was not looking forward to explaining things to them. Becoming nervous I was beginning to feel myself tense up more so I got back up and started pacing again.

"It's only been what six months since I've been here and then suddenly out of the blue this guy calls me. Son of a bitch." I mumbled pacing around the room again, "I was only fooling myself when I thought he was in jail for good, guess working for the Union helped him with that."

"The Union? Ari do you know for a fact that this man works for the Union." He asked with a voice of mild urgency.

Catching the tone in his voice I stopped my pacing to look at him with my brows furrowed, "Yes, I mean hell the man would make it a point every time he would speak to me as if working for them was some big deal."

It was true, anytime Thorn wanted or tried to talk to me he would always point out that he worked for the Union, it's not like I ever cared because my dad also works for them. He would always make it sound like the Union was higher than U.S government even though it was part of the government, right?

Groaning I sat back down, I could just feel the headache forming, "Ari," raising my head I looked to Takeo, "what is the name of this man and what exactly has he done to you?'

_Now here comes the difficult part. _I thought frowning, in all honesty I didn't want to retell my story on what happened but I knew for my safety and that of my friends I had to. Looking to Mr. Lee I silently pleaded for help but all the man gave me was a reassuring smile.

_Well you're no help. _

Sighing I mentally prepared myself to retell and return to my memories, "His name is Thorn Sinclair and he is the man that beat me and nearly raped me." Looking at every single person in the room I saw flashes of anger, shock and something akin to recognition in their eyes.

After a moment of silence a simple statement was said from Adjussi, "Your injury."

Understanding what he was saying I nodded in confirmation, "What happened?" Takeo asked.

Shrugging I simply stated, "I fought back, it's not like I was just gonna lay there and let him have his way."

"But what was his reason." Tao piped in.

At that I let out a bitter laugh, "Now what are one of the only reasons a man would attack a woman, I'm sure you could figure it out." With those words everyone put their heads down in shame, I knew I was being snappy at them but this was a topic I don't enjoy talking about.

Sighing I looked at everyone apologetically, "I'm sorry guys it's just,"

"We know Ari, and I'm sorry that you have to retell your past but we need to know how dangerous this man is." Mr. Lee explained.

Rolling my shoulders I tried to get all the tension out and relax a little, "I know Mr. Lee. Alright I met Thorn when I was sixteen while I was at work. Know I won't deny the fact that he is an extremely good looking and handsome fellow, and many women quite literally threw themselves at his feet hoping for something. But when I met him I couldn't stand him plain and simple I don't know what it was either his arrogance or just the way he carried himself, I don't know but I disliked him from the start."

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Two years ago**

_I was just your average waitress at a small corner in the wall restaurant and my first table of the night contained one very handsome man, and just like any other red blood woman I appreciated the view. But knowing that a man like that was a good for nothing I thought nothing of him, "Good evening my name is Ari and I'll be your waiter, what can I start you off with tonight sir?" _

_The moment he looked up at me I caught my first glimpse of the most golden brown eyes that I have ever seen, they were almost wolf like. Giving me a quick once over his eyes shot back up to mine, "Yes I would just have a regular long island please." _

And he has a deep timbre of a voice_. Shacking off those thoughts I gave him a nod and went to get his drink, the entire time that I was away from him though I could just feel his eyes on me. _

I don't care how good looking he is, he's at least in his twenties can someone say pedophile. _I thought while filling up a tray full of drinks. _

"_Here you go, and I'll be right back to take your order." I said to him, making I run around a few other tables I dropped off their drinks and took a few orders and throughout that entire time I could still feel the eyes of the man. Once finished putting in my other tables orders I came back to the man, smiling I took out my pen and note pad, "Alright what will you have?" _

"_My names Thorn," He said suddenly with that same smile that slowly turned into a wolfish grin. _

_Raising a brow I said, "A pleasure I'm sure now what can I get you." As of now I was not enjoying the way this, Thorn was looking at me, "Well you see Ari I'm visiting from out of town and I don't really know my way around after my dinner would you care to join me and possibly show me around town." _

_By now I was beginning to get fed up with this man so stopping him before he could say anything more I placed my hands on my hips and told him, "Look this is a restaurant not a pickup bar, you want that go down town, now are you going to order something or not." _

_By the look on his face it seemed that Thorn wasn't used to being rejected, "Besides you must be a twenty something and I'm only sixteen like I would be stupid enough to go out with some stranger, so once again yay or nay to your dinner order, sir." _

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"That was my first meeting with Thorn after that night for the next two years he would constantly pester me at work until that one night things got out of control….." I started.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Now at the age of eight-teen so far things have been going alright besides the fact that Thorn has been at my little restaurant every single time I work and tonight was no different. It's as if the man was just waiting for me to fall at his feet, and constantly he would tell me he works for the Union as some kind of special security. Like I necessarily care because my dad also worked there as a special operative, but it's not like I'd let him know of such a thing. _

_For the past two years Thorn has constantly tried to woo me with stupid little gifts such as flowers and pretty jewelry as to why he would go to such lengths was beyond me. Compared to Thorn I was still just a kid, but it seemed that the age difference didn't matter to him. _

_Tonight the time was just a little past ten and our restaurant would be closing at eleven, thankfully there were only a few couples still dinning and conversing also I hadn't seen hide or hair of Thorn tonight. After another thirty minutes the restaurant was clear of people, "Alright Ari it twenty till and there's no one here so go ahead and lock it up." My manager Keith said throwing me his keys over the kitchen window. _

"_Sounds good to me." Catching them I waited for the other two waiters to exit the door, biding them a goodnight I locked the door. Seeing as how it was my night to close I stayed behind with Keith to help him clean up the little restaurant. While Keith was in the back in the kitchen I was cleaning up the main floor, becoming bored with the silence I played some music on my phone. _

_Ten minutes into cleaning I suddenly heard the crash of plates breaking on the floor, stopping my music I called out to my manager, "Keith? Hey boss man you alright in there?" _

_Dropping my cleaning rag on a table I slowly made my way to the kitchen opening the kitchen door I searched around, "Old man?" Turning the corner of the refrigerators I stopped in my tracks to see my manager on the floor with three deep gashes in his belly and his throat slit with blood slowly pouring out. _

"_Oh god." I whispered out running to Keith I tried to find a pulse on him but it was obvious even to me that he was dead. Quickly pulling out my phone from my back pocket I tried to dial 911, but due to my panicked state I failed to hear the light foot steps behind me. It wasn't until I hand grasped onto my wrist did I notice that there was someone else there, turning my head quickly I came face to face with Thorn. _

_Giving me his same wolfish grin he said, "You have no idea on how long I have been waiting to get rid of this old man, he really did stink like this kitchen my poor nose was beginning to hurt. But it was always thanks to you and your lovely earthy scent that I could even stand being in this place." _

_With wide eyes I wretched my wrist free of his loos grip shakily standing I looked him over, six foot one with golden tan skin, he was nice long and lean and there was no doubt in my mind that underneath his clothes there was a body built for strength. He has a strong face that any woman would die to wake up to and his eyes were somehow now a glowing gold, atop his head was an army buzz cut that seemed to accentuate his handsomeness. _

_But out of his looks the one thing that caught my eyes was the red staining his right hand, blood, Keith's blood. "What have you done?" I finally managed to say. _

_With his same wolfish grin I could have swore that I saw that his teeth were somehow sharper, "Simple I'm finally claiming what is rightfully mine." He said with a literal growl to his voice. _

_Panicking I made a dash to the kitchen entrance, making it out I ran for the door but a heavy body tackling me to the ground stopped me. Wiggling I was able to pull one of my arms free from under my body, thrusting my elbow back as hard as possible I felt the satisfying crunch of bone under my elbow. _

_Feeling the weight of Thorn fall to the side of me I again tried to escape from the front door but due to my panicking I forgot that I had locked it. Before I could find the keys to the door a strong hand grabbed onto my forearm with bruising force and threw me away from the door. Falling to the ground I saw Thorn standing above me with a bloodied nose, "Finally after two years, after all those I wanted to claim not one has defied me for such a time. They all submitted to me within a week but you, two full years." He mumbled. _

"_Seriously, all of this the death of my boss was for what? Trying to get me to sleep with you?" I said, a little calmer. With all of his talking I took the time to calm myself as much as possible because panicking was not going to help my situation. Due to my father being a highly skilled operative in the Union he made sure that I could defend myself since he was constantly away from home. _

_Grinning at me he crouched down at my feet, "No, no it's not just about me getting you to sleep with me it about me claiming you in all ways, and this is just another test to see if you are worthy. Your rejection of me two years ago piqued my interest in you so I began to see if you were even worth my time and effort, and it turns out that yes you are." _

What is he saying?

"_Young you may be but that is just fine with me, to me age doesn't matter in the least now let us see how much of a resistance you will put up before you submit to me." Grasping onto my ankle he roughly pulled me to him, prepared for the action I kicked out my free leg as hard as possible. Hitting him square in the chest he released my ankle and knelt on the ground grabbing onto his chest. Quickly getting to my feet I snarled at the man, "You want to see resistance? Fine." Taking a step towards the kneeling man I kneed him right in the face oddly feeling the crunch of his nose breaking._

I thought I broke his nose when I elbowed him earlier._ I thought confusedly. _

_I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a low growl like laugh coming from the fallen man, "No female has dared to truly fight me off, a true bitch you are." With speed I never knew a normal man could possess Thorn charged me, taking a quick back step I tried to evade him but sadly couldn't. _

_Punching me with a heavy right hook I was quickly taken down, dazed I tried my best to get back on my feet but with the force of his hit I was down for a few good seconds. Feeling him come up behind me Thorn grabbed onto the back of my shirt and hauled me up to my feet turning me around he then pushed me down onto a table. Coming out of my dazed state a little I became aware of Thorn tugging at my pants, realization hit me when he started to undo my belt so I quickly swung a leg at his face. _

"_Get off!" With no success of kicking him in the face I hooked my leg around his right arm, anchoring my hands at the head of the table I twisted my body with enough force to swing my free leg this time kicking him on the side of the head. _

_Now able to move freely I slid off the table, breathing heavily I brought a hand up to rub against the side of my face that was hit, pulling my hand back I could see traces of blood. Licking the side of my lip I could feel the cut that was there, split lip, figures. _

_Standing I pulled the keys I knew I still had from my pocket and held them as a weapon at least now I had some kind of weapon for protection. Looking around the dark seating area I tried to locate my attacker but before I could a kick to my right side threw me into one of the tables. _

_Due to the tables being bolted to the floor they were immoveable and because of that the force I was thrown into it I could feel a rib nearly break. But I was sure that the rib was badly cracked, standing back up I had no time to recover before another kick came to my side, "Have you submitted yet my darling little one." Thorn said from above me. _

"_Go fuck yourself, you sick son of a bitch." I snarled. _

_Once again hearing that growl like laugh Thorn delivered one more kick to my already bruised side I was just thankful that he hadn't kicked my left side with the cracked rib. Now flat on my back I grabbed onto my sides in hopes of somehow alleviating the pain, obviously no good came from that. _

_Feeling the air shift from above me I cracked open my eyes to see Thorn standing above me, trying my best to shuffle out from under him he suddenly stopped my efforts by placing his hand on my right side. Pressing down with force I could feel something akin to a knife tearing into the spot just above my hip bone. _

_Yelling out I tried my best to remove his hand from me but couldn't because of his strength, "Now it doesn't matter where you go or who you are with, you now bare my mark so you will always remember me." He said against my lips. _

_Then without warning he roughly kissed me I tried my best to keep my lips tightly closed but with another hard press of his hand I let out a painful gasp which granted him the entrance to my mouth. _

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Thankfully there was a passerby that had heard what was going on inside the restaurant and called the cops. Before he could really do much of anything to me he just up and left, a few days later they arrested him at his hotel and threw him in jail." When I was done retelling everything I was staring down at my hands not really wanting to look at anyone.

"Jeez my dad was beyond pissed he was due for an important job and his work wanted him on it right then and there but he refused and stayed home with me, heaven knows I wasn't used to him being home for so long. By the time I was out of the hospital my dad threw me on a plane and flew me here." I continued on rambling a little, "God I wish he was here." I whispered.

"Ari everything will be fine, we promise that we won't let anything happen to you." Takeo stated gently, lifting my head I saw the look of determination on all three of the security guards including that of Mr. Lee's.

Smiling I ran my fingers threw my hair, "God I hope you can, I mean the man works for the Union and I already know that he basically has immunity from all authority in any foreign country. He is not someone to be taken lightly." I told them worriedly.

"Ari, how exactly do you know of the Union?" Tao questioned.

"Well my dad works there as a special operative for them so he's told me a little bit about the Union, but because of what he does he doesn't exactly tell me a lot." I explained.

"I thought that you were living with your father?" Mr. Lee said giving me a suspicious look.

_Busted. _

"Well you see,"

"Ari the truth, now." Now Mr. Lee was giving me an all-out disapproving look.

Sighing I had no choice but to tell him the truth, "Alright, by the time I moved here my dad was on a job, he said that it would only take a few more days until he could come here then out of the blue the Union gave him another job. He said this one was only supposed to take two months but it has extended all the way through these past six months, and I haven't heard anything from him since and I'm beginning to worry."

"You've been living alone all this time then?" Takeo said surprised.

"Well yes." With my confession of living alone I got wary looks from everyone, "Oh for heaven's sakes you guys it's not like it's such a big deal, remember I'm eighteen, legal to live alone you know."

"It's not that Ari, it's that fact that you've been alone this entire time, if he wanted to this Thorn could have come for you with no one there to protect you." Mr. Lee told me.

With his words I stopped my next retort, the man had a point but then again, "No protection my ass Mr. Lee I have Titan and not to mention my dad's guns."

"Language young lady." Mr. Lee reprimanded me with a glare, seeing the man sigh he continued, "Look Ari I suggest that you stay with one of the girls or even start having a few group sleepovers just for now until we can figure something out alright."

Well that is a beyond stupid idea frowning I shook my head at Mr. Lee, "That's not exactly the smartest of ideas Mr. Lee I am not about to put my friends in danger in hopes of a little protection. It's bad enough that Shinwoo lives a few floors down from me what do you think will happen if and when Thorn finds out that I know him, have you forgotten that this man is a murderer and potential rapist." I said fiercely, "I will not take that chance."

"Then from now on one of us will be walking with you to and from school." Taking my eyes off Mr. Lee I looked to the new speaker, Adjussi.

"Yes that sounds fine, also Ari here is my cell number along with Takeo and the others," Mr. Lee said handing me a piece of paper with a few numbers, "If you need anything at all just call one of us aright."

Taking the paper I folded it and stuffed it in my back pocket, I'd put the numbers in my phone when I got home. "Now it's getting very late, why don't I go ahead and give you a ride home alright."

Sighing I nodded, after gathering my things I said a quick goodbye to Regis, Seira, ad Rai then coming back to the living area I bid Tao, Takeo and Adjussi goodbye along with a thank you, "Ari there is no need to thank us, it is our job to keep the students of Ye Ran safe, along with the fact that your one of our personal friends we would do anything to help keep you safe." Takeo explained gently to me.

Looking at the other two guards they just gave me a smile and nod, "Regardless, thank you so much for this." I said close to tears, I was scared and worried over the fact that Thorn was coming back and I would have been more than lost if it weren't for these guards and Mr. Lee.

Turning I made my way out of the house with Mr. Lee, the drive home was relatively quiet I was lost in my thoughts and Mr. Lee didn't bother trying to start a conversation. By the time I got home it was well past nine, rolling up to the front of the apartments Mr. Lee stopped the car and turned to me, "Alright Ari now remember if you need anything at all please just give us a call alright."

Taking a deep breath I smiled as best I could to my principle, "I will Mr. Lee and again thank you for everything."

With one last reassuring smile Mr. Lee left, sighing I started my trek up to my apartment on my way up I began texting Shinwoo and the others that I was home. When I finally reached my apartment door I got back many texts back smiling I opened my door, thankfully Titan didn't jump on me.

Dropping all of my things on the floor I hastily locked my door, after that I tried to call my dad but once again there was no answer, "Come on daddy I need you right now." I whispered.

With another no answer from him I groaned dejectedly, feeling Titan lean against my legs I looked down at him, "Hey boy, have you been good tonight?"

Wagging his tail he gave my hand a few licks as if he knew that something was wrong, this dog was always to attuned to my emotions, "I'm fine boy it's just been a bit of a shocking night, come one let's get to bed."

Not even bothering to shower I just changed into my grey loose fit jogging pants and a black tank top the promptly fell into bed. Feeling Titan jump up onto the bed he made himself comfortable laying right next to me, wrapping my arm around him I fell into a restless sleep.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hoped you enjoyed, Im hoping for the next one to be out either sometime next week or next weekend!

Please don't forget to review! I like reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

Alright here chapter 6!

* * *

My night's sleep was restless and tense, my dreams consisted of dark memories, grabbing hands and no escape. So waking up the next morning it was no surprise when I woke tired and restless, seeing as how today was Monday I was not thrilled to drag myself out of bed and get ready for the day. Even though I didn't want to go to school I knew that I wasn't about to neglect my studies just because of a phone call.

Sighing I rolled myself out of my bed only to be pushed back down by a heavy and furry body, "Titan, not today boy please." I groaned.

Hearing him whine I saw him lay flat his ears and rest his head on my chest sighing I rubbed both hands along his ears perking them back up, "Sorry boy it's just not that good of a morning."

Lifting his big head I kissed his nose in apology, "Alright now off you, let's go eat.

At the mention of food Titan literally jumped off of me which resulted in him pushing his large paws into my stomach which elicited an 'oof' from me, "Ow."

Sighing I rubbed my hand over my stomach in trying to sooth away the small ach and surprisingly it worked standing I made my way to my bedside table to retrieve my phone. Unplugging it from its charger I checked to see if my dad called anytime during the night but by the look of the notifications he hadn't. Frowning I dialed in his number and tried calling him again only to have the same result, no answer.

Shaking my head I put my phone in my waistband and went out to the kitchen, looking at the time on the microwave I saw that it was only five-thirty in the morning, "Ugh it's too damn early, oh well it gives me plenty of time to shower since I didn't last night." I mumbled.

Grabbing Titans food bowl I filled it up with his food and then started preparing my own meal of some eggs and bacon. Once finished with our meals I took Titan out for a quick morning jog, ever since my injury healed I have been having daily jogs and runs, I have never been happier. When I came back in it was barley six, so grabbing my small speakers I took them to the bathroom and plugged them in. Going back to my room a grabbed another pair of sleep pants and a tank top then made my way back to the bathroom, after plugging in my phone into the speakers I started my nice long hot shower.

By the time I got out of the shower it was nearing seven, "An hour shower I'm so happy that I have a really good water heater."

School starts at eight-thirty so I had plenty of time to just sit, relax and watch some TV and that is exactly what I did, grabbing a blanket from my room I made myself comfortable on the living room couch. After laying down Titan lied himself down in front of the couch and promptly fell back asleep smiling at him I let my arm fall over the couch so I could pet him.

With me being so comfortable I myself fell into a lite doze but a knock at my door woke me with a start, groaning I lifted myself off the couch to answer the door, looking through the peephole I saw that it was Takeo and Shinwoo. Opening the door I greeted the two, "Mornin'." I mumbled.

"Um g-g-good morning Ari." Shinwoo stuttered, seeing how his eyes and those of Takeo dart anywhere but me and seeing a faint blush raise on their cheeks I looked down at myself in confusion.

_Oh. _I thought to myself, it seemed when I got up from the couch my shirt had ridden up some which exposed some of my stomach laughing I hastily pulled it back down, "Sorry guys come on in."

When they walked through the door I invited them to take a seat anywhere while I went to the kitchen to get them something to drink, "You have a nice place here Ari." Takeo commented.

"That's right this is your first time here isn't it Takeo?" I said placing the drinks down on the living room table. Checking the time I saw that it was already eight and I knew that I had to start getting ready for school but something was bugging me looking to Shinwoo I asked, "Shinwoo, what are you doing here exactly, isn't it too early for you to be awake?" I said poking fun at him.

Frowning at me he said, "Ha-ha very funny I just woke up earlier than usual and was on my way to school when I ran into Takeo. I asked him what he was doing over here and he said he was coming to pick you up I thought I'd just tag along, but what did you need to come pick her up for Takeo?" Shinwoo said turning his attention to Takeo.

_That's right no one else knows._

Now what could possibly be a good reason I could tell Shinwoo and the others why Takeo and the other two were stopping by my place every morning to escort me to school, "Well remember when I said I had to discuss something with Mr. Lee last night, well it seems that I have a bit of a problem." I started smiling a little sheepishly to Shinwoo.

"What kind of problem?"

"You see, um for the past couple days and nights when I've been taking my runs I've noticed that someone has been sort of, you could say following me."

"Following you? Has this person done anything, why haven't you told us Ari?" Shinwoo started shooting off.

"Easy, easy there Shinwoo no this person hasn't done anything, the reason I haven't told you or anyone else is because I didn't want you guys worrying about me. That's why I took it straight to Mr. Lee and he said for just a few days that the guys are going to start escorting me to and from school for a while. Besides anytime I go out or anything I have Titan with me so there's nothing to really worry about Shinwoo, promise." I said that last bit with I hope a convincing smile.

It wasn't a complete lie I did have someone that was technically following me, "Look Shinwoo please promise me you won't tell any of the others about this please."

Seeing him sight he rubbed the back of his head in irritation, "Alright, but on the condition that you call me if anything happens alright."

Even with my explanation it seemed that Shinwoo was exactly to happy to hear the reason for my new escorts, "Promise," I said with a smile, "well you guys let me just go ahead and change real quick and then we'll head on out, ok."

Hearing their mumbled 'ok's' I left the two to go change, once in my room I found a clean pair of jeans and slipped them on along with my shoes. I didn't bother with a t-shirt so that only left me in my sleep tank top, heading back out to the living room I got odd looks from Shinwoo, and Takeo was looking anywhere but at me.

_Guess it isn't good for school workers to see a student in such a state of dress. _I thought laughing.

"Thought you were getting dressed." Shinwoo stated, while looking at my state of dress as I walked to the kitchen where my uniform jack lay on one of the chairs. Grabbing it I went back out to the living room, "I am, see." I said throwing on my jacket, "Ok so ya'll ready."

By the standing of both men I figured that they were so after grabbing my backpack and kissing Titan goodbye the three of us left my apartment.

By the time the three of us reached school Takeo had left us to start his security guard duties so that left Shinwoo and I walking into the school with five minutes to get to class. When we finally reached our homeroom class was just starting, taking our seats our school day began, and with it the memory of last night slowly faded.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So Ari why did you have to stay behind at Mr. Lee's yesterday?" Ik-han questioned.

Shrugging I said, "It was nothing important really, just had a question about something that's all."

It was the end of the day and our little group was on our way off the school grounds most likely headed to Mr. Lee's place for some good food and games. Thankfully with the day and all of the school work it had brought me a sense of peace to my mind, not once in the day have I thought about Thorn.

But what had helped the most was P.E today we had a free day outside and I had decided to do laps around the track a few times and any stress that I had left me with that run. So now I feel energized and ready for the rest of the night which I'm sure consisted of bothering Mr. Lee at his place and then another run tonight.

Walking to the school gates we were met by the three guards, greeting them we all discussed on what we were going to do for the rest of the day, and as for most days we of course headed to the principles home. Walking down the streets our little group poked fun and cracked jokes about each other so our walk was highly entertaining but while I was in the middle of shoving Shinwoo something caught my eye out of my peripheral. Stopping I looked to my right across the street, I couldn't see what had caught my eye because of how crowded the street was so I just continued on walking, but before I could get to far something once again stopped me, something familiar.

Once again stopped in my tracks I put my attention back on the other side of the street but this time I caught sight of what was familiar, through the crowded street I caught glimpses of a person. Taking a hesitant step to the edge of the sidewalk I narrowed my eyes to try and confirm what I was seeing.

Sure enough the crowed thinned for a second and for that one second it was as if everything stopped, within that second I saw in complete clarity Thorn. After six months he looked exactly the same, six foot, an amazing body, possibly the only difference about him was that his hair was now a little longer and shaggier. Closing my eyes I told myself that he wasn't real, that he was still in the States doing who knows what, but then a thought hit me.

_The number, how stupid of me he could of called from a damn cell phone. _

It was possible, even still my cell phone still had the same area code from when I was living in Texas, how stupid could I be?

Opening my eyes I stared across the street where he was standing not but a second ago, now it was the same crowded street after a few seconds sound and movement started coming back to me he was gone. Feeling myself tense up and my breath come in short pants I was beginning to panic, then a gentle hand on my shoulder made me jump and gasp in fright turning I saw Adjussi behind me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, I could faintly hear Shinwoo and the others calling out to me but I paid them no heed, turning back to look across the road I saw that Thorn really wasn't there.

_My imagination that's all, he's not here. _

Licking my suddenly dry lips I turned back to Adjussi and gave him, hopefully, my best 'I'm-ok' smile, "I'm fine it's nothing Adjussi."

Taking one last look to the other side of the road and giving Adjussi another smile I ran to catch up with the others, taking a look behind me I saw Adjussi staring across the road just as I was a few seconds ago, "Adjussi!" I called out, seeing him turn to me I gestured for him to come along, a second later he started walking.

Turning back around I quickly made my way back to my group and a second later Adjussi did as well.

_Nothing but my imagination it's just the stress of last night and how little sleep I got._

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

By the time we got to Mr. Lee's I was already ready to just call it a day and head home, with that little episode with Thorn I was in no mood to play any kind of games with everyone. So as of now I was just sitting on one of the living room chairs sipping away on my drink watching the others play some game. Mr. Lee and the guards were somewhere upstairs so that left Regis, Rai, and Seira downstairs with us.

Slumping down in my seat I brooded over 'seeing' Thorn, he had to be a part of my imagination he just had to, but something told me that he wasn't that he was really here. Sighing I got up to go to the kitchen, once there I dumped my drink into the sink turning around I leaned against the kitchen island. Pulling my phone from my back pocket I again tried to call my dad, putting the phone to my ear I waited while the phone rang….

…...

…...

…..._Hi you've reached Alexander Rivers please leave your name and number and I will try to get back with you as soon as possible._

After the beep I left my message, "Dad I need for you to call me ok, as soon as possible alright. I know we had our little fight a while ago but I really need for you to call me, I need to tell you something so please call back as soon as you get this. I love you."

With that I hung up, breathing deeply I tried to calm myself I could already just feel the prick of tears forming in my eyes. It was finally sinking in that Thorn Sinclair was coming back for me and I didn't want Mr. Lee or the guards here for me I wanted my dad. Sniffling I wiped at my eyes to try and clear whatever tears may have gathered in my eyes.

"Ari?"

Taking my shirt I quickly wiped my face, with that done I turned around to see Mr. Lee, clearing my throat I gave him a small smile, "Hey Mr. Lee."

Walking up to me he asked, "Are you alright?"

_That seems to be the common question around here. _

"Yeah, I'm fine." But it was obvious that I wasn't I knew that my voice was a little scratchy from my throat closing in from my almost tears, and that my eyes were red from when I rubbed at them.

Seeing the man sigh he led me to the kitchen table where he pulled out a chair for me to sit in after being seated he took a seat in front of me, "Come now Ari you can tell me what's bothering you, is it the call from last night?"

Brushing my fingers through my hair I let out a deep sigh, "Yeah it is, along with the fact that I didn't get any sleep last night and my dad has still yet to answer any of my calls I'm beginning to worry about him. Also no offence to you or the guys but right now all I want is my dad here comforting me and not you or anyone else, I mean I know his job is important but all I want is him."

Crossing my arms over the table I laid my head on them, taking another deep breath I mumbled out just loud enough for him to hear, "I just want to go home Mr. Lee, to my ranch to my friends to my idiot ranch hands that loved to irritate me. I just want my life back to where everything was normal, to where I didn't have this crazed obsessed asshole after me."

Feeling a gentle hand land on my head I looked up to see Mr. Lee giving me comforting smile, "I know I'm nothing close to your father Ari but we will protect you and I know that this place isn't anything like you home but remember that you do have your friends here that care deeply for you."

Comforting words, and for as simple as they were they made me feel so much better so giving him a smile I got up from my seat and gave him a hug, "Thank you Mr. Lee."

Hearing him give a small laugh he hugged me back, "Your very welcome Ari."

Releasing him I gave him one last smile and headed back out to the living room, but this time I joined my friends in their games with a smile on my face.

Everything was going to be fine.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once the night was over at Mr. Lee's we all headed home, I told Mr. Lee that there was no reason in having any of the guards escort me home since I was in a large group and he agreed. Half way home Yuna and Suyi went their separate way home which left as always left Shinwoo, Ik-han and I, "Hey Ari were you feeling alright today? You seemed a little down." Ik-han asked.

Looking over to him I shrugged, "Not really I think it's because I haven't talked to my dad in a while that's all."

Half-truth, I couldn't exactly tell him what was really bothering me besides having Shinwoo know a little about the truth was bad enough, I didn't need any other of my friends finding out about it.

"That's right you said you had some kind of argument with your dad." Shinwoo stated.

"Yeah I was expecting him to be here two months after me but instead it's turned into six months." I sighed.

Feeling an arm wrap around my shoulder I followed it up to look at Shinwoo, "Look at the bright side Ari at least you have us no matter what, we'll be there for you." He said with a wide smile, laughing I wrapped my arm around his waist and gave him a side hug which earned me a blush from the boy.

"Thanks Shinwoo." Letting him go I then gave Ik-han the same side hug, "Thanks to you to Ik-han." Seeing him blush he stuttered out, "H-h-he's right Ari we'll always be there for you."

After out little heart felt conversation Ik-han went his own way home and not long after Shinwoo and I made it to our apartment complex.

"I'll see you tomorrow Shinwoo." I said waving him goodbye but before I could get to far his voice stopped me.

"Ari!"

Stopping I turned around to look at him, "You know like I said before just call if you need anything."

Smiling to him I nodded my head and continued on to my apartment, reaching my door I unlocked it and stepped inside. Running up to my side Titan greeted me with many doggie kisses to my hand, "Hey boy let me get changed and we'll go for a walk."

Yipping happily Titan began weaving around my legs in excitement laughing I quickly changed into a pair of running pants and shrugged out of my uniform jacket which left me in my tank top. Searching around my room for a hoddie I finally found one in my closet putting it on I was ready for another walk.

Grabbing Titans leash him and I stepped out of the apartment and headed downstairs, since it was beginning to get cooler outside I decided to just walk around the front of the apartment building. Once Titan was done with his business we both made out way back inside but before we could make it in Titan stopped and began growling at something.

Looking around I saw nothing that could possibly make him start growling tugging on his leash I tried ushering him along, "There's nothing there boy, come on." Tugging again I finally got him moving.

Finally back inside the apartment I put down a fresh bowl of water for Titan and unleashed him, making my way into my bedroom I grabbed some fresh underclothes and proceeded to take a shower. By the time I got out it was nearing ten o'clock, after blow drying my hair I headed to bed before I could get to comfortable though I noticed my door was open, reluctantly getting out of bed I went to close it but before I did I called for Titan, "Come on boy it's time for bed."

After he walked into my room I closed my door and jumped back into bed, laying down I felt the comfortable weight of Titan at my feet. Reaching over to my bedside table I checked my phone one last time sighing when there was still no answer from my dad placing it back on the table I snuggled deep into my warm blankets and promptly fell asleep.

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

_Barking, barking, barking, _that was all that was getting through my sleep heavy mind groaning I turned over in my bed trying to drown out the annoying noise. Coming out of my sleep I looked around my room in search of where the source of the barking was coming from then finally becoming fully aware I found the source, Titan.

I was in no mood for any of this, from the time I went to sleep my dreams had consisted of bad memories and grabbing hands, again. I tried my best to drown out his barking and sooth my restlessness and for a second I succeeded in drifting off but then Titan's barking slowly seeped back into my ears.

Groaning I woke back up to the awful sound of barking, pulling my blankets over my head I groggily yelled at my dog, "Titan shut up!"

But even still he continued on barking peeking over my blankets I looked at him, through the dimness of the room I saw him barking at my bedroom door. Thinking that something might be wrong I got out of bed grabbed my cell phone and opened my door. Running past me Titan went straight to the apartment door but this time instead of barking he stood there and growled. Frowning I peeked through my peephole and saw nothing there, confused I looked down to Titan only to see his hackles raised and him baring his teeth at the door and growling low.

Feeling the hairs at the back of my neck stand on end I once again looked through the peephole, still nothing, so nudging Titan away from the door I opened the door a small crack. Without warning Titan pushed past me, "Titan!"

Not thinking I took off after him with nothing on but my sleep pants and tank top, seeing as how he was much faster than I was I quickly lost sight of him but I could still faintly hear the click of his nails. Quickly going down a few floors I reached the bottom floor and caught sight of Titans tail end dash around a corner. Following after him I followed him down the road to the park where I once again lost sight of him but before I could go any further a sharp pain cut through my foot. Lifting my foot up I saw a piece of glass protruding from the sole of my foot.

"Shit." Gently pulling the shard out I threw the piece of glass away, "This isn't going to feel very good." I mumbled out.

Placing my foot back on the ground I put slight pressure down and hissed out in pain because of the sharp pain. I knew I needed to keep moving before I really lost Titan so I sucked it up and continued running.

Now inside the park I whistled loudly and called out to Titan, "Come on boy let's get on back. Titan!"

Silence, nothing but silence so I called him again and again with the same result continuing on I searched the park but still no Titan. Then I heard the worst sound I have ever heard, my dog crying out in pain, stopping in my tracks I felt tears prickle in my eyes because of the sound. Shaking my head I ran towards the sound of Titan, rounding a corner I finally came across Titan but the sight that greeted me scared me. Titan was in a fight with a much larger animal, this thing was bigger and bulkier than Titan by far.

This thing was unlike anything I've ever seen before with fur a pitch black and eyes a deep golden color he was bigger than any normal dog. By the looks of it I could almost say it was a wolf, shaking my head of that thought I looked around me to see if I could find something to attack the animal with.

Seeing a thick branch I quickly picked it up and ran towards the two fighting animals, swinging the branch it collided with the side of the 'wolf'. Releasing Titan the animal snarled at me, "Come on you mangy mutt."

Charging at me I was unprepared for the weight of the animal, colliding full force against me the weight of the wolf brought me down to my back. Falling hard to the ground I quickly brought up the thick branch which kept at bay the wolf's jaws away from my now exposed throat.

Kicking my legs out I tried to throw off the wolf but had no success then suddenly I blur of beige and black hit the wolf squarely on the side rolling with the force I looked up to see Titan back in action. With his surprise attack Titan had a slight advantage but the other animal quickly shook Titan off and grabbed him by his scruff, literally throwing Titan to the side the wolf slowly stalked towards me.

Raising my branch I prepared myself for whatever the wolf was about to do but before it could get to close to me Titan was suddenly standing before me protectively. Now staring the wolf down something about it seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't exactly figure what.

_The eyes. _Then it hit me the eyes they were the exact vibrant gold color that he had.

"That's not possible." I whispered, every aspect of this animal reminded me of _him_ and I couldn't figure out why.

Suddenly the wolf bared its fangs in a wolfish grin, crouching low Titan charged but it seemed the wolf was ready for him crouching low itself it forced Titan's head up baring his throat. Taking advantage of the opening the wolf latched onto Titan's throat, hearing a strangled grunt come from Titan I knew that if the wolf didn't let go soon he would either strangle Titan or crush his windpipe.

Reacting quickly I once again swung the branch hoping this time to hit the animal in the head but sadly it dodged the swing.

"Let go of him!" I yelled out, once again swinging the branch I made contact.

Releasing Titan I pushed the wolf back away from my dog, taking a quick glance back Titan laid motionless on the ground. Once again feeling the prickle of tears in my eyes I tried my best to not let a single on fall, sniffling I glared at the animal, "Come on you damn animal."

Standing from its crouching position the wolf regarded me with another wolfish smile, then I heard a very disturbing sound come deep within it throat, a rumbling laugh. Feeling the hairs at the back of my neck stand on end I took a cautious step back, this wolf was no normal animal.

"What are you?" I whispered.

Giving off one last wolfish grin the animal suddenly turned and left into the wooded area without so much as a glance back. Waiting a few seconds to see if it would return and happy that it didn't I turned to check on Titan. Falling to my knees I gently brushed my hand over his head, hearing a low whine come from him I knew that he was still with me. Letting out a relieved sigh I began looking him over to check his injuries, starting down at his haunches I could feel deep cuts and bite wounds.

Gently gliding my hand up I felt countless wounds on him when I got up to his throat my hand suddenly became warm with blood. Letting out a chocked sob I wiped my eyes clean of tears that I knew were beginning to fall.

"You're gonna be fine boy, just fine." Fumbling around for my phone I quickly dialed in Shinwoo's number, hearing it ring I waited for what felt like forever until I heard the sleepy voice of Shinwoo.

"_Hello?"_

"Shinwoo I need your help Titan's hurt." I blurted out quickly.

_"Ari? What's wrong, are you alright?"_ He asked in a slight panic.

"I'm fine but Titan is hurt badly, I'm at the park down the street please I need your help." By now I was crying and I was sure Shinwoo could tell as well.

"_Alright I'm on my way."_

Nodding I hung up, with my adrenaline now wearing off I could now feel how cold it was out here, not only was I cold but the pain in my foot has increased and my back was beginning to hurt. I guess when the wolf brought me to the ground I didn't realize with how much force it did it with, as for my feet I'm sure they were close to being shredded since I've been running around barefoot.

After what felt like forever I heard someone yell out my name, "Ari!"

Looking up I saw Shinwoo running towards me, with only his sleep pants a gray tank top and a hoody on he looked like he literally rolled out of bed which I was sure was what he did. With a panicked stricken look upon his face he skidded to a stop next to me and looked over my tear streaked face.

"Ari what happened?" He asked kneeling down next to me.

"He was attacked," Sniffling I tried to calm my crackling voice, "He was attacked by s-s-some big dog he's hurt bad Shinwoo." I said with a shiver to my voice.

Shrugging out of his jacket he draped it over my shivering form, "Ari look at me."

Doing as he asked Shinwoo grabbed hold of my chin gently and lifted, pulling away I questioned, "What are you doing I'm fine."

Shaking his head he said, "You're not you have deep scratches on your shoulders Ari, jeez what happened."

Confused as to what he was saying I reached a hand up to brush my fingers over my shoulder, wincing at the sudden sting I pulled my hand away looking down I saw blood. "Oh."

Mentally shaking myself I went back to the more important issue, "Like I said Shinwoo I'm fine but he isn't." I said motioning to Titan.

Kneeling next to me Shinwoo ran his hands over Titan in the same manner I did just minutes ago, "Alright Ari I'm gonna call Mr. Lee because I can't do anything here, and I don't want to move him OK."

Nodding I leant over Titan and whispered little nothings to him in hopes of keeping him awake, hearing the dull thump of his tail hitting the ground made me smile, he's still with me. Hearing a phone click shut I looked up to Shinwoo, "Mr. Lee will be here soon alright, now tell me what happened Ari."

Sniffling I sat back up, "I don't know he was barking at my front door so I opened it to see if there was anything there and when I did he ran out, next thing I know we're here and he's fighting with this giant wolf." I said while brushing my fingers through Titan's fur, "He was acting odd when I took him out for a walk when I got home barking at nothing, I guess it was that wolf."

Rolling my shoulders I tried to get the stiffness out that I could feel was beginning to set in, also feeling my legs begin to tighten up I tried to stand and stretch them out but I didn't get far due to the pain. Hissing I nearly fell to the ground because my feet couldn't hold me, "Ari!"

Feeling Shinwoo grab onto my elbows he gently set me back on the ground," I'm fine, I'm fine." I tried to reassure.

"No you're not fine let me see your legs." He said a little panicky, kneeling down by my feet he lifted my left foot gently by the ankle.

"Shinwoo don't."

But it was too late by the look on his face I knew he saw how bad my foot was, "Oh Ari, why didn't you tell me you were hurt this bad."

Before I could say anything to him a shout of our names came from behind us, turning we saw that Mr. Lee and Adjussi had arrived. Standing from his spot Shinwoo met them half way, "Shinwoo what's happened?" I heard Mr. Lee say.

"Ari's hurt and so is Titan." Shinwoo said leading Mr. Lee and Adjussi back to Titan and me.

"I said I'm fine it's Titan that's hurt badly." I ground out, I was in no way all that concerned about me I was more worried about Titan.

Kneeling next to me Mr. Lee tried to look me over, before he could brush his fingers over the scratches on my shoulders I shrugged him away, "I said I'm fine Mr. Lee, just a few cuts and bruises please check on Titan." I nearly begged.

"He's being checked over right now see," He said gesturing behind me looking over my shoulder I saw Adjussi looking Titan over but before he could even touch him Titan snapped his jaws at Adjussi's hand.

"Hey!" Adjussi yelled out angrily.

Reaching over I brushed my hand over Titan's head, "Easy boy he's just trying to help." I soothed but no matter how calmly I tried to talk to him he began to growl at Adjussi as if he didn't trust him. Frowning I cooed to him in hopes of calming him, luckily it worked just enough for Adjussi to check him over thoroughly.

"He has a few deep puncture wounds especially on his neck, we need to patch him up quickly." Adjussi said to Mr. Lee.

"Alright go get the car started I'll carry him there, Shinwoo help Ari to the car."

With that said everyone began to move, Adjussi left for the car and Mr. Lee gently picked up Titan thankfully he didn't snap at my principle like he did Adjussi. Then there was me trying to stand up, before I could get to far up I was swept off my feet by two strong arms. Gasping I wrapped my arms around Shinwoo's neck in fright, "A little warning next time and I could walk you know." I said irritably.

Looking at me he gave a small smile, "Not with how your feet look you not."

Coming upon the car I saw Mr. Lee place gently place Titan in the back seat of the car right on top of a towel, next was Shinwoo putting me in the back seat. Once seated I scooted as close to Titan as possible lifting his large head I placed it gently on my lap, "You're going to be fine my sweet love." I whispered to him.

Hearing three doors shut I looked back up to see that the other three were seated and ready to go, licking my dry lips I said to the two adults, "Thank you for coming Mr. Lee, Adjussi," Reaching over to grab onto Shinwoo's hand I smiled to him, "you to Shinwoo thank you."

Blushing the boy tried to stutter something out but the voice of Mr. Lee stopped him, "You only ever need to call Ari." Looking up to the rearview mirror I saw Mr. Lee smiling, after giving a smile back I leaned over Titan in a comforting hug.

_Safe, we're safe boy._

* * *

Well like always hoped you enjoyed.

Please, please review I enjoy them :)


End file.
